


Critical Role Snippets

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A shit ton of rarepairs, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snippets, There is a nightmare sequence, There's smut, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 86
Words: 26,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: A collection of prompts I fill on my tumblr @shadowcrow and post here for easy access. All critical role snippets!A/N: snippets will only be turned into full fics at the author's discretion
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	1. Beauyasha: You're hair is so soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiamat-zx asked: Beauyasha + “You’re hair is so soft.”

Beau leaned into Yasha's hands that were ever so carefully carding through her hair. It was down from its usual bun, a rare enough occurrence for the rest of the Nein but unsurprisingly, Yasha was the only one who saw it down almost every night they were in a Tavern. Spending the night in an actual bed with Yasha there made Beau feel safe enough to not always be battle ready.

Hence, why Yasha was twisting little braids through Beau's hair while she sat on the floor between her girlfriend's legs. Beau closed her eyes and leaned back into the pressure that turned into regular petting/scratching. "Your hair is so soft." Yasha whispered almost reverantly, her tone causing Beau to flush a little. "It's like, a little cloud or some of that cotton candy Jester made me try once."

Beau chuckled, "Thanks babe." She sighed as Yasha's nails dug into her undercut a little, scratching the shorn hair there and making her forget anything else other than her girlfriend's soft touch.


	2. Beauyasha: You're the little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi-endure asked Beauyasha, "You're the little spoon" and Tiamat-zx asked: Beauyasha, “You’re the little spoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two different situations to fill both prompts

"You're the little spoon." Beau stated firmly, crawling in bed behind Yasha who was a little worse for wear than she normally was. The battle hadn't been rough physically per se, but it had worn down on their barbarian and Beau loved to take care of Yasha whenever she could so she was gonna be the big spoon tonight whether Yasha agreed initially or not.

Plus, she could always pout and Yasha would be putty in her hands.

Yasha actually seemed to consider fighting it for a moment before she settled back into Beau's front, a little happy sigh escaping her. "I can agree to that." She said, reaching up to touch one of Beau's smaller hands with one of her own large hands. "You're so little though." Yasha couldn't help but tease.

Beau huffed, well it didn't help that Yasha was large as fuck. Not that she was complaining mind you, but it didn't make it easy when Beau wanted to coddle her and treat her a little. Well, she never backed down from a challenge and loving Yasha was the best thing she ever could have tumbled ass over head into.

"Well, you're the little spoon for tonight, so hush and let me hold you." She tightened her arms around Yasha as if to dare her to break free. Yasha didn't, just accepted the love she was getting and drifted off easily in Beau's embrace, Beau following shortly thereafter.

\--------------

After their activities from earlier settled down, Yasha stretched languidly, looking more satisfied than a moorebounder who ate some unsuspecting swamp creature for lunch. A weird analogy but it felt apt in the moment, Yasha always did seem like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Not that Beau minded that, she definitely benefitted from Yasha's more persistent quirks. "Hey." Yasha noticed her staring and gently placed a hand on Beau's hip, her thumb stroking over one of her many scars. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn great, a little clingy." She answered honestly, so far from being ashamed at how she felt in front of Yasha anymore. "You think I could, uh, hold you for a while?"

Yasha leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, rolling away from Beau and invited her to be the big spoon for a while. "You're the little spoon? Sweet!" Beau grinned, latching onto Yasha's back and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck in a gesture of thanks.


	3. Beauyashter: Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter and “Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" Beau quickly stopped Jester from binding her own wounds, aware that even if she was a powerful cleric, Jester knew jack shit about making sure serious wounds were covered. Yasha came in behind Beau, closing the door and locking it so nobody interrupted them or saw Jester in a compromised state.

Jester's eyes welled up with tears, her lip trembling while Beau gently took the bandages away from Jester. "Yasha, unbind what she did. I'll grab something to clean her up." Beau took control of the situation, she had enough experience repairing scrapes, bruises and even worse injuries on her own that Yasha didn't even question it.

"I'm sorry." Jester whispered hoarsely, unable to look at Yasha while she unbound Jester's stomach, gently pulling away sticky gauze from a wound that still oozed slightly. It was mostly healed when Caduceus resurrected her and from Yasha's healing hands, but it was still gnarly enough to warrant being cleaned up and bound properly.

"Don't be, you didn't ask to... to be killed today. Just, Just know you can come to Beau or I whenever you need help?" Yasha offered gently, balling up the ruined gauze and setting it aside.

Beau came back in, holding a little basin in one hand and fresh supplies in the other. "Yeah, Jessie, we love you, we're your girlfriends and you're pretty fucking special to us so, uh, let us help you. Just because you're a great cleric doesn't mean you can't ask for help."

Jester sniffled, letting her tears stream down her cheeks as Beau knelt in front of her to clean up her stomach. "I'm.. I'm *the* cleric, the best one ever." She said with a little pride in her trembling voice.

Yasha pressed a kiss to her temple and Beau smiled at her, neither of them disagreeing with their favorite blue tiefling.


	4. Beauyashter: Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter and “You’re the little spoon.”

Bedtime negotiations were always a little funny.

Not even sexy times, it was mainly figuring out who slept where as Jester and Beau usually devolved into childish antics trying to figure out who would be the little spoon. Yasha would sit to the side, happily watching her girlfriends argue in a low stakes manner about who slept where, especially since with her long arms, she got to hold both of the at the same time.

"Well, I got to be the little spoon last time! So it's your turn!" Jester tried to argue, sticking her tongue out at Beau.

"No way, last time I was the little spoon, *you* stuck your cold hands under my shirt!"

"I was trying to-"

"No you weren't!" Beau interrupted that train of thought, narrowing her eyes at Jester playfully. "I know when you're trying to cop a feel, that wasn't it."

"I can't help it that you're so warm! I wanna keep my hands on you."

"You be the little spoon and I'll keep my hands on _you_." Beau said really without thinking, getting a snicker from Yasha who's own mind instantly went into the gutter. She immediately looked embarrassed as Jester waggled her eyebrows and Beau dived into the pillows, face first and groaning. "Fine. I'll be the littlest spoon." Her voice was muffled, as ones was when your face was buried into a pile of pillows.

Jester crowed successfully, wiggling behind Beau, pushing her cold hands under Beau's shirt and getting an indignant squeak from the monk. Yasha happily settled behind Jester, pulling both of them into her front before murmuring, "Both of you are the little spoon now." and promptly falling asleep before she could be dragged into their next idea.


	5. Beauyasha: "I heard you scream. Nightmares again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiamat-zx asked: Beauyasha, “I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” (Definitely inspired by @allenthelost's new art piece)
> 
> Link to art -> https://allenthelost.tumblr.com/post/634537182873387008/have-a-what-if-without-me-explaining-what-the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that has the major character death warning, Beau does die but it's all a nightmare by the third section and Beau helps console Yasha. Set after the Cathedral incident and based off Allen's art

Yasha couldn't even look the Nein in the face most days after... after. She could barely stomach sitting near them, stewing with the consequences of her actions no matter how much Jester tried to reassure her that it wasn't her who-

But Yasha could hear the way Jester's voice wobbled with pain, staring off into the distance and even occassionally glancing around, looking for something or someone.

Waiting for someone who would never show up in her line of sight again.

Yasha couldn't look at Caleb in the face, he was more understanding than anyone else as to what mind control made a person do. She couldn't stomach that, she didn't deserve kindness, not after-

Fjord and Nott avoided her. They knew, logically, what happened that day wasn't her fault but it still didn't make them cope with it any easier. Caduceus smiled at her in that calm, placating way he always did whenever something horrible was hurting one of his friends.

She didn't deserve it, Yasha didn't deserve their pity or any sort of comfort. She couldn't sleep at night, always taking watch and refusing to wake anyone up for the following ones. She deserved this, she didn't need to be told it wasn't her fault, it was, it always would be.

It should have been her, it should have been, if it had been then Beau wouldn't have-

The times that Yasha's eyes drifted shut against her will, exhaustion dragging her into its embrace, the only thing she could see in the dark was Beau. 

_Her_ Beau.

With a horrible gash in the center of her chest from where Yasha inflicted a killing blow. Warm, curious eyes deadened and shocked by what _Yasha_ did to her.

Yasha killed her friend. She killed a woman she could have loved with all of her broken heart and now, she had to live with the consequences of her actions, forever haunted by her final, clear image of Beauregard Lionett.

Killed by her hand-

"I heard you scream." A soft voice disturbed Yasha's ears, causing her to open and making her focus on the warm body in her bed. "Nightmares again?" Beau's hand reached up and cupped Yasha's face, thumb slowly stroking under her eye and wiping a few tears away.

Yasha just nodded, whimpering a little as she tried to hold onto this comfort for as long as she could. "The... The Cathedral..." Her voice shook but her eyes remained steadfast in Beau's warm face, drinking in her healthy glow and gentle smile. She couldn't look away from the scar that trailed over Beau's eye, a scar she had never been told the story behind. Yasha wanted to savour every breath that Beau took in and pushed out, the rise and fall of her chest under Yasha's palm.

"I know." Beau murmured, pressing the ghost of a kiss to Yasha's forehead. If she hadn't been there, Yasha might not have properly felt it. "I don't blame you, it wasn't you."

"I-" She couldn't help the way that her voice cracked at the forgiveness she was receiving.

"Yasha, please. Don't hang onto to me, the me you saw that night. Remember me as I was, as I am now. I never blamed you, I never will and I-" Beau chuckled shakily, looking so alive that Yasha could almoat believe this wasn't some fucked up dream for a minute. "I'll see you someday, yeah? Don't forget about me."

"I can't- I _won't_ -"

And then she woke up, cold and alone in her bedroll with tears streaming down her face, no warm hand to brush them away and no soft voice to stroke her back to sleep.

And it was all her fault. Again.

\-------------

Hey." Yasha almost couldn't believe her ears when she heard that voice. She even had to rub at her eyes just to make sure she was seeing Beau, breathing and alive in front of her instead of just another nightmare. Beau was there, kneeling in front of her and her hands warm and gentle on Yasha's arm. "I'm here." Her voice wasn't hollow, full of sincerity like it was in the nightmares but it was present, not like Yasha was trying to remember how her voice sounded.

"I- you're real?" The warble in her voice would have made her ashamed under normal circumstances but right now, she didn't care how she sounded. Beau was here, she was... alive, she had to be.

Beau scooted closer to her, letting Yasha touch her hesitantly before she took Yasha's hand and pressed it firmly over where her heart was strongly beating in her chest. Her face was kind, like it was in the dream but it wasn't... fake with how alive it was. Beau looked, normal, wonderful and she was warm like in the dream but this was- this was better than some dream about the what ifs.

"You're here." Yasha breathed in relief, rocking upwards and she hesitantly pressed her forehead against Beau's, wrapping one of her hands around the back of her neck to cover the tattoo there. This had to be real, dream Beau never had the tattoo, she had the scar on her face and the horrible, gnarled void in the center of her chest where Yasha had stabbed her. 

The scar on her face was still there, enhancing Beau's looks to be something sharper and more feral than regular people knew how to handle but instead of nothingness, Yasha's other hand touched fabric over warm skin and she could feel Beau's heart speeding up and racing under her palm. That cemented it for Yasha that this wasn't another cruel nightmare about the what ifs, but instead that Beau really was here, she didn't get a chance to kill her, no, Yasha would get a chance to.. to maybe fall for her instead.

"I'm here, Yash." Beau reaffirmed for her, keeping their bodies pressed together for however long she needed to ground herself again. She _knew_ better than to sleep far away from Yasha, but she had promised Fjord she'd keep an eye on the perimeter until he got back. At the first signs of Yasha being inconsolable after she cried in her sleep the first time, Beau had scurried over to the tall barbarian, unashamed at the happy feeling in her chest when Yasha settled at her first touch. 

Fjord would ultimately understand, of course, but she'd be honest with him that after rough days like they had, she needed to be by Yasha's side in case her mind went to horrible places again.

"I'm so glad." Yasha forwent touching her and straight up hugged her, yanking Beau into her lap to hold her and reassure herself that her Beau was _here._ She knew the nightmares were likely to stay, those wouldn't be so easy to get rid of but if she got to wake up after everyone with Beau by her side, then she could learn to forgive herself of what she did when she wasn't herself. If Beau had forgiven her, then Yasha would too someday. 

For now, she was more than content to hold Beau in her lap and just breathe in the fact that she was alive.


	6. Author's Deal: Beauyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s choice after the nightmare angst:  
>  "I look horrible." "No, you don't. You look beautiful."

"I look horrible." Yasha stated, crossing her arms under her chest and nervously fiddling her the sleeve of her dress.

Beau turned around, expecting for Yasha to be dressed genuinely horribly and suddenly wishing she hadn't taken a large swig of beer as she just spit it out all over poor Fjord. He looked mildly disgusted, but not as affronted as he could have been because he's definitely been covered in worse.

Yasha looked the farthest thing from horrible, she looked absolutely stunning in the black dress that Jester and Caducues had picked out for her. A form fitting thing that showed off her arms with a slit up her leg to show a flash of muscled thigh whenever she took a step and it had Beau practically combusting on the spot.

"What- No- You-You look beautiful." She breathed out, stepping closer to gently touch the fabric of the dress. Yasha's face flushed bright red and she brought her hands up, gently straightening Beau's tie then leaving her hands on Beau's shoulders.


	7. Beauyasha: I love you so fucking much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiamat-zx asked: Beauyasha, “I love you so fucking much.”

Beau had just been reading in the library all day, she hadn't meant to lose track of time and forget that she should have been home over two hours ago. When she noticed the time having flown by, she immediately gathered as much of her stuff as possible and started sprinting out of the library, upsetting a few scholars and archivists with her mad dash out of there to get home to her wife.

Who she completely forgot she had dinner plans with tonight. It was Yasha's turn to cook and she was excited to show Beau that she'd been getting better at actually cooking, not just scrounging food or putting together noodles and cheese sauce and Beau was a moron and got absorbed in her books instead.

"Yasha, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I-" she stopped when she saw Yasha at the stove, still cooking and not even that far into making dinner. Okay, now she was confused, she thought for sure she was late...?

Yasha lit up at seeing her, putting her stirring spoon aside and padding over to press a kiss to Beau's temple and then another, softer one to her lips. "I know you, my love. I know you've been distracted by this project, so I gave you an extra hour and a half before I started making dinner so you aren't late at all."

The stress instantly melted away from Beau, relief making her sag and she practically barreled into Yasha, eager to properly kiss her wife in greeting. "I fucking _love_ you. You're the best."

"Mmm, I love you too and wouldn't mind hearing more about that." Yasha winked and went back to the stove, Beau trailing after her like a lovesick fool.


	8. Beauyashter: I love you. No, I love you more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter and “I love you.” “I love you more.” “No, I love you more.”

"I love you." Jester grinned when Beau flopped over and laid down in her lap, definitely a little tipsy but overall, not so out of it that she didn't realize what she was saying. Just free enough that she didn't give a flying fuck about who overheard her being sappy.

Though, Jester couldn't help but tease Beau a little. "I love you _more_." She poked Beau's nose, getting a disgruntle pout from her.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Please." Yasha picked up Beau's legs and sat down, plopping them down in her lap. "Everyone knows that I love you _both_ more." With those words, Beau and Jester both blushed prettily under their girlfriend's soft words.


	9. Beauyashter: You're blushing. A lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter “You’re blushing. A lot.”

Beau was in the middle of showing Fjord and Caleb a new acrobatic trick she was practicing, something involving a cool kick to someone's and then crouching as low to the ground as possible to sweep their feet out from under them.

She was entirely oblivious to Yasha in the background, staring at her with nothing short of reverance and awe across her entire face. Jester was right beside her, sure of the fact there had to be an identical look on her face as they watched their spry girlfriend bend and move in different ways.

Jester poked Yasha, distracting her from Beau's cocky grin and display of athletic prowess. "Hey. You're blushing, like a lot." She then poked Yasha's cheek, causing her to redden further which was only made worse by Jester's shit eating grin.

Yasha fumbled over her words for a minute, in no way able to recover especially when Beau did a backflip into a handstand just to show off to Fjord who looked suitably impressed. Then Beau used her foot to push him back, causing him to stumble and Caleb to laugh.

At the sight of Beau being so strong and flexible, Jester felt like it wasn't fair to make fun of her girlfriend when their other partner was being so damn hot and it made her flush a deep purple in response.

"Jester, I think you're blushing. A lot." Yasha finally retorted, smug about being able to turn the tables on her and just got her ass slapped by Jester's tail in retaliation.


	10. Beauyashter: Don't make me kiss that smile off your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter: “Don’t make me kiss that smile off your face.”  
> I just want...tons of tiny kisses all over.

Yasha grunted as lips touched her cheek, slowly bringing her to consciousness. She heard a, "Not so hard! You'll wake her!" harshly whispered over her head before a softer, gentler pair of lips touched her other cheek. That kiss lingered a little longer, a little slower than the rough peck on her right cheek had been.

If she were a betting woman, she'd guess that Beau and Jester had decided up a game to see how much they could kiss her before she woke up. Well, if it had to be, there were worse ways to be woken up other than the soft lips of her wives.

"Oh that looks pretty, Beau! Kiss her neck!" The harsh whisper came again after Beau pressed a kiss to her jawline which almost made Yasha get up and tackle them both under her. Now she was curious though, what looked pretty and why were they in a competition to kiss her as much as possible?

After more kisses trailing down her neck and a few over her chest, she couldn't handle it anymore and asked, "What are you two doing?"

They both squeaked, ripping away from Yasha's sides and looking a little guilty on Beau's part and entirely too smug on Jester's part. Yasha squinted to see dark blue lipstick on Jester's lips and then there was bright red lipstick on Beau's which was _highly_ unusual for her more butch wife.

Then she looked down and saw lipstick smeared across her body, varying shades of reds and blues, a few purplish tones from where they both kissed her over her heart and chest. Jester's grin only widened in response.

"Don't make me kiss that smug look off your face." Yasha said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I would pay to see that." Beau was overly eager with that statement so Yasha lept up and tackled her first to the bed, connecting their lips and reaching out for her other wife to yank her into their side.


	11. Beauyashter: What's wrong? It hurts. What does? Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter “What’s wrong?” “It hurts.” “What does?” “Everything.” But more on the comfort/fluffy side? They are my OT3

Strong arms wrapped around Jester and Beau, keeping both of them pressed tightly against their girlfriend who almost lost them both earlier that day. Beau had been a closer call, always was when she was on the front lines but having Jester fall unconscious simply from trying to heal Beau had been the last straw for Yasha who succumbed to the most primal rage anyone had seen from her.

"Are you two okay?" Yasha asked softly, trying not to get their heads hurting again. Jester whimpered and buried further into Yasha's side, hiding her face in her cloak. Beau merely groaned. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Jester whined

"...hurts."

"What hurts?" Yasha directed at both of them, wishing fervently for more healing abilities, or potions or even Caduceus not being so wiped out that he had passed out over an hour ago to rest.

"Everything."

"It's okay, it'll be okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Yasha reassured them, rocking both of her girls ever so slightly and getting content sighs from them. Jester smiled, a little thing but a smile nonetheless at her soft voice and soft presence.

Beau's arms tightened around Yasha, sagging heavily into her strength and sleepily kissed at Yasha's neck, the only place she could reach at the moment. "Love you... make me feel better- jus' by bein here." She slurred a little, tired and drained from just a long, no good terrible day.

"Me too. If I had to be hurting in someone's arms, I'm glad its you." Jester actually managed to string a sentence together, reaching up even and kissing Yasha's cheek.

Yasha blinked back tears, holding her girls tighter to her chest, ready to protect them against the world.


	12. Beauyasha: I love you. Tell me when you're sober.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine-drinks-tea asked: "I love you" "Tell me when you're sober" beauyasha

"I love you." Yasha felt the words leave her mouth even as she slumped heavily onto Beau's smaller frame, trusting her to hold her up in her inebriated state.

Beau's heart flipped a little in her chest at the slurred words that Yasha just sort of spilled out to her. She knew, logically, that they would have been said eventually the way their relationship seemed to be heading but she didn't expect for Yasha to be absolutely plastered when she said it. It was endearing honestly, something about how people didn't lie when they were drunk but instead told the truth with less inhibitions.

"Tell me when you're sober, huh?" Beau practically dragged her girlfriend towards their room.

"M'kay. Not gonna forget." Yasha hummed happily as Beau wrestled her down into their bed, getting her cozy to sleep off all the alcohol that she had drank earlier in their evening.

If there was anyone that Beau had stayed sober for, she would always be clear headed for Yasha. She loved her, she really did and wasn't afraid to say it nor show it, she'd just been waiting for Yasha to make the first move in taking the leap of faith that Beau would catch her.

And boy, did Yasha leap.


	13. Beauyasha: I'm leaving. Of course you are, that's all you know how to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are that’s all you know how to do” Beau and yasha!?

"I'm leaving." Yasha tells them in the morning, another thing for the Stormlord they all presume but Beau knew better. She knew that Yasha was leaving them, quite possibly for good and she had no plans to come back to them as of the last time the two of them talked.

She follows Yasha out of the door, ignoring the Nein for the time being just so she could yell at Yasha properly. Or something, Beau wasn't sure she wanted to yell but she sure as fuck didn't want Yasha to leave them forever. They'd... They'd come to be close friends, hell, maybe even something more, someday but that couldn't happen if Yasha was walking away from them.

"I'm leaving." Yasha said again, softer and sadder to Beau's ears now that they were away from the majority of the group.

"Of course you are." Beau scoffed, crossing her arms in hopes of protecting her soft midsection from harm as well as to try and keep her heart from shattering just by watching Yasha walk away from them. "It's all you know how to do."

Instead of getting angry, pushing back and starting a fight that would be easier for Beau to handle, Yasha closes the distance between them, headless of Beau trying to keep her at arm's length. She hesitates for a moment, then cups the back of Beau's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"One day, I will stay. I will not go far from any of you, I promise. But for now, for the foreseeable future, I have to leave."

Beau couldn't the sniffle she let out, cursing herself for being too soft at the display of vulnerability coming from the tall, scary barbarian woman that she was falling ass over tea kettle for. "Promise me?" Beau stuck out her pinky, a stupid childish thing that she picked up from Jester but here, it felt safe to do. Safe to offer some part of her soul in hopes that Yasha would keep it with her and bring it back safely.

Yasha, understandably, looked a little confused at the gesture but then, matched her outstretched pinky with her own and linked it with Beau's. It settled whatever volatile emotion that was currently roiling inside of Beau, Yasha's little, "Promise," helped even more.

So, maybe not today would she get to keep and fall in love with Yasha but... someday sounded good too.


	14. Beauyasha: I would have done anything for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyasha “I would have done anything for you”

"I would have done anything for you, you know that right?" Yasha paused as Beau sat up in their bed to watch her move around, getting dressed after one of their last nights together for a while.

"I know, but I can't ask you to come with me. Its... It is too selfish." And would likely result in her little monk getting killed which is something that Yasha would never be able to live with if that happened.

Beau stood up, not bothering to cover up as Yasha had seen everything already anyways, and padded gently over to her girlfriend. She touched Yasha's arm, stopping her from pulling on her tunic for a moment with a searching look. Yasha had no idea what Beau was looking for, was even more clueless as to what she hoped to find or even if Beau would be happy with what she did find.

"I'll come with you, I'll leave everything behind for later just to come with." Beau offered.

"I have to-"

"So what if you have to do the actual dangerous part by yourself? I can, like, hang back. I'd hate it but, I could stay away, get some intel and be the one you see first or some shit like that?"

That plan actually... didn't sound too bad at all. It would be a lot better than travelling alone and Beau was always a welcome sight, plus her general company would make Yasha feel more at ease in strange places because Beau would do the majority of the talking. Perhaps, perhaps she could be a little selfish, take her favorite person with her into the fire with her because she knew Beau could handle herself if things went bad.

Yasha dropped her tunic to the floor, pulled Beau in for a sweet kiss and said, "Okay, I'd love to have you."


	15. Beauyasha: I can stay if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “I can stay, if you want.” Beauyasha!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: dissociation in this chapter with Beau

"Hey, Yasha." Fjord was the one who got her attention, standing with Caleb and Caduceus at his sides and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, well, I know we aren't the closest of people but I got a favor to ask."

Well, that was strange but if it wasn't too weird, then she was usually down for helping out anyone of the Nein. "What is it?"

"Beau's a little... well, she's not her usual self and we don't want to intrude on her time but we also don't want her to think we're abandoning her, you see?"

"We'd like it if you could offer to stay with her." Caduceus was the one who didn't beat around the bush about this. "Ms. Beau seems most comfortable with you or Ms. Lavorre around."

"Ja, but Jester is seeing her mother right now so-" Caleb trailed off with a nervous little glance back towards the door where Beau was behind. "I would sit with her but I think she would prefer you." He snapped and Frumpkin sat on Yasha's shoulders, purring happily as he realized who he was sitting on. "You can tell Frumpkin if you two need anything and he will tell me, then we will come to help."

Yasha figured like that didn't sound like a bad plan, plus now she was concerned by what Fjord meant that Beau wasn't her usual self. She said her goodbyes and went over to Beau's door, almost afraid in a way of what she'd find wrong with her... friend.

They were friends though, they'd traveled together long enough and been together long enough to have come to trust and rely on each other so that they could be considered friends... Right?

"Beau?" She said gently, knocking on the door. When she didn't get a response, she tried again before she cautiously let herself into her friend's room.

Beau was there, just in a deeply catatonic state as she stared at nothing at all on the opposite wall while sitting cross legged on her bed. Oh, Yasha had seen this before, Beau mentioned that sometimes she dissociated from the world around her and nothing made sense anymore, nothing felt real anymore. Usually it took a while to come back, especially when she was by herself.

Yasha put Frumpkin beside Beau, careful not to make any overt gestures that would confuse her even more. "Press against her, we'll help ground her." Frumpkin did, loafing and pressing his body against Beau's thigh, rumbling softly in hopes of helping his other human feel better.

Yasha knelt down in front of Beau, not quite touching her but getting into her line of sight slowly so she could become a familiar, new thing to her. Beau blinked a little, then twice in recognition but still looked rather out of it and now perhaps a little fearful. Maybe she thought Yasha wasn't real anymore, that could be a thought that was truly frightening her and Yasha didn't want her to think that anymore.

"I am here. I can stay if you'd like?" Her voice was as soft and gentle as she could make it, aiming to ease into Beau's range of hearing with something familiar, something grounding.

With a little jerky nod of her head, Beau agreed to having Yasha stay there with her while Frumpkin rumbled on.


	16. Beauyashter: I can't breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine-drinks-tea asked: sum nice poly vibes with “I can’t breathe.” and beauyashter please and thank ya

Beau flailed her hand wildly, smacking at one of her girlfriends and loudly exclaimed, "I can't breathe!"

Yasha rolled her eyes as Jester looked down at Beau in concern. "Well, you would be able to if you took your damn medicine." Yasha said sternly and Beau pouted petulantly. Whenever she got a cold, or something more serious like this, she always got a little needy and childlike. Jester would coo and coddle Beau, getting misty eyed at the fact she couldn't just heal her girlfriend while Yasha was the one who relentlessly made sure Beau got medicated and rested.

Their tag team method worked, Beau would get out her restless energy with Jester who made sure to keep her in bed and Yasha kept track of what medicines her smaller girlfriend had taken, making sure they ran their course too.

Beau pouted, sniffling a little due to how sick she was. "Tastes bad."

"And I'm sorry, but you don't have many more doses of it left and you have to take it." Yasha held up the thick syrupy medicine in front of Beau who stuck her tongue out at it. "It's meant to help you, love."

After that, Beau grumbled a little but accepted the dose of medicine, quickly chugging down some of the water that Jester had within her reach. "Good job!" Jester clapped her hands, happy to see Beau finally taking her medicine.

Beau blushed a little, sinking back into their bed with a mumbled, "I hate you both." To which they each kissed her face to get the blush to darken further on her already overheated face.


	17. Beauyashter: Have you been crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine-drinks-tea asked: “Have you been crying?” beauyashter (maybe jesters happy bubbly facade breaks in front of her girlfriends who just wanna protect her? )

"Have you been crying?" It was Yasha who noticed the streaks of dried tears down Jester's face, her eyes reddened and cheeks a little blotchy from where she'd been furiously rubbing at them. Yasha gently patted Beau's hand, making sure their wounded girlfriend stayed put while she went over to go wrap Jester up in a hug.

Jester stopped her with an outstretched hand, the appendage shaking slightly from the force of her emotions even as she tried to present a bubbly exterior. "I-I'm fine! See? We need to take care of Beau, she got really h-hurt!" She quickly ducked around Yasha, avoiding the aasimar's worried expression and scurried over to Beau.

Beau eyed her warily. "Jessie, I'm okay." She reached up to try and touch Jester's face, almost recoiling in shock when Jester pulled away from her touch. "Hey, stop that, I'm fine, Caduceus kept me from dying-"

"It's not his job!" Jester interrupted her, her emotions finally bursting forth from where they'd been kept secret inside of her. "You're my girlfriend, it's supposed to be mine! And I-I failed you." Her tears started up fresh, Jester unable to look Beau in the eye though she was focused on the tightly bandaged wound on Beau's midsection.

Yasha shot Beau an almost helpless look before she actually managed to grab Jester in her arms, struggling just a little with the strong teifling who didn't think she deserved to be comforted. "Jester- stop- stop fucking fighting me!" Yasha got through to her quickly, sitting down on the bed next to Beau with Jester in her lap and she firmly held her there to let her girlfriend break against her.

Beau reached out, wanting to help somehow and managed to get Jester's tail wrapped around her hand so she could stroke the spade of it gently, reassuring Jester as best as she could until they could all talk about this.


	18. Beauyashter: Is that blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”

Seeing Jester excitedly bounce over to them wasn't anything new to Yasha or Beau, but seeing her cradling one arm with a thin line of blood trickling from her forehead was very much out of the norm. "Is that blood?" Yasha asked out of concern while Beau went to get something to stop the bleeding.

"Well, duh but that doesn't matter, what matters is I unlocked the gate!" Jester was brimming with excited energy, seemingly unable to feel her wounds or even unable to heal her wounds.

Yasha gawked at her while Beau came back, saying, "You are literally bleeding, sit your ass down for like, five seconds, babe."

Jester pouted but agreed to it, only if Yasha could hold her while Beau patched her up, something that her girlfriends easily agreed to.


	19. Beauyashter: Come back to bed. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “Come back to bed. Please.”

"Yasha, come back to bed." Jester rumbled sleepily against her back, wrapping her arms around Yasha's waist and reaching her tail towards Beau who was similarly up to help drag their wife back into bed. "Please, she's not going anywhere."

Yasha couldn't help but stay up and guard over the tiny tiefling that lay in the crib nearby their bed. This time, Yasha had been up in a flash to get to her when she started mewling in discomfort, hungry and no doubt a little cold. "I am alright." She refused to lay back down, focusing on the adorable little purple tiefling who was dozing happily against Yasha's chest. "She needed me."

Beau leaned against her side, poking their daughter's face gently and not even getting a reaction. "Yeah, but uh, Yash, she's definitely asleep. And like, we're right there so you can keep an ear out for her from our much more comfortable bed."

There was a little bit more resistance until Jester suggested they move the crib a little closer just in case baby Molly needed them anymore. Yasha agreed to it, put their daughter back to bed before rejoining her wives with a happy little feeling flipping around in her chest.


	20. Beauyashter: Hey, look at me. Focus on me. Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “Hey, look at me. Focus on me alright?”

Distantly, Beau and Jester could hear Yasha banging against the metal door that had sealed them in, her yells of pure, unadulterated rage shaking the room.

They were quickly losing any light they and there was magic here, powerful death magic that sapped at the remaining energy they had left. Both of them were holding out that the rest of their group would get the door open, to which Yasha would likely fly in and drag them out due to her high resistance to necrotic energy.

Beau sagged first, Jester quickly wrapping her up so she could try to drag Beau closer to the door where they heard Yasha panicking and shouting their names. "Beau-" Her own voice was strained from whatever magic was killing them. "Look at me, focus on me, alright?" Beau's eyes opened sluggishly and she did, her eyes were locked onto Jester even if she looked ready to pass out.

"R'we gonna make it?" Beau slurred a little, her hopelessness shining through. "Yasha gon' save us."

Jester nodded, trying to hold onto some hope for herself and was secretly glad to see the deep trust that Beau had always said she didn't have for another person come to light in what was their darkest moment. "We'll... we'll be okay, just hold on, okay?" Jester knew her own voice sounded weak to her ears.

They were huddling closer together the weaker they got, Beau sloppily placing a kiss on Jester's cheek and hiding into her neck. Just as Jester's eyes started to close, both of them slipping into some stupor akin to unconsciousness, they heard the sound of splintering metal and heavy doors being thrown violently away from them as fresh air rushed in. The last thing both of them felt was strong, soft hands throwing them over stronger shoulders before nothingness took over.


	21. Beauyashter: Have you been sleeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “Have you been sleeping?”

"Have you been sleeping? At all?"

That almost felt like a trick question and a little bit hypocritical coming from Yasha but Beau knew she just meant it out of love. She gently closed the book she'd been desperately trying to read for the past hour, even if Molly had curled up on her lap because she wanted her mother but Beau had to finish this project *soon.*

"No." It showed in her voice, her intense exhausted and it showed on her face too she was sure. She hadn't slept in what felt like days, her relationship with her wives hadn't been touched in weeks now and Molly, her poor little girl didn't understand why her mom was suddenly missing or always in the study.

Jester knelt down, placing a hand against Molly's back and then the other on Beau's hip. "Beauregard..." She said, it was serious when she brought out Beau's full name and it was a very rare occasion that that happened. "We want you to step away from this for the night, okay? Get some rest with Yasha and I."

Beau drooped a little, tilting towards Yasha suddenly. Two things happened at once, Jester swooped Molly into her arms and Yasha was cradling Beau in her arms. "Come on, I'll help you wash up and then we'll settle down."

Beau was too tired to argue, it would feel nice to be taken care of and it would be even better to have Jester and Yasha help her figure everything out. "Mm, okay. M'sorry." She flopped her head onto Yasha's shoulder, glad to not have to support her own weight for the first time in several sleepless nights.

Yasha shifted her to press a kiss to her forehead and Jester came around to kiss her cheek. "We know, you're going to have help. We're sorry for not intervening in the first place."

"Not your fault, I shoulda-" she stopped to yawn- "shoulda asked sooner."

"No point in worrying about who was at fault. We are going to all be better." Yasha put an end to their self doubts and that laid ground to a small game plan in which Beau knew she would never have to worry about big projects alone again.


	22. Beauyasha: You have my heart in your hands. Be careful with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> “You have my heart in your hands. Be careful with it” Beauyasha

"You have my heart in your hands. Be careful with it."

Beau hadn't been able to settle properly since Yasha had uttered those words to her with such painstaking sincerity that she had been blown away by the show of faith and goodwill from her girlfriend. Like, yeah, she had expected to love Yasha and be loved in return, had accepted that maybe, perhaps, she even deserved a fraction of the aasimar's love but Beau hadn't been ready to be knocked on her ass by Yasha gifting Beau her entire heart like she had.

What did she do to deserve Yasha like that? Fucking nothing special really. Beau had listened, she'd asked after Yasha and she'd always tried to make her feel like she was valued because that's what you were supposed to do for people in general? Her feelings had always been something  _ more _ than plain friendship, she hadn't been afraid to make it clear that she would love to sleep with Yasha until the whole "she'd been married" thing. The respectable thing to do was to back off and ease up on any serious flirtations, though Beau still made it clear that Yasha had become special to her in ways that not many got the chance to.

Somehow, those light feelings of lust deepened and got... _more_ into a different thing that at first terrified her. Beau knew she wasn't supposed to fall in love, anyone who loved her in return was always worse off than they would be otherwise. Except, Caleb loved her and he seemed to only get braver, lighter everytime he was around her. Jester was the same, she let herself just be an enthisiastic, young woman who perhaps liked being too dirty minded at times and Beau was cool with that.

Maybe Yasha had seen something in Beau that screamed safety. She said as much in her letter when Beau had finally read it, "You make me feel safe." were the exact words and Beau felt them deep within her soul too. She made Yasha, this big, strong, badass barbarian who was something of an angel, feel safe. Yasha didn't need protecting, both of them knew that but she trusted Beau to keep her battered heart safe even after the world had tried to break her over and over and over again.

Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of freely falling in love with Yasha, how Yasha gifted her heart and how Beau wanted nothing more than to reciprocate. Thus, she started running, she ran and ran back towards she had passed Yasha on her last lap of the courtyard and flung herself into her girlfriend's arms, trusting Yasha to catch her.

And she did, winning Beau's heart in exchange since gifting Beau her own.


	23. Empire Siblings: You are my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiamat-zx asked:  
> Empire Siblings, “You are my family.”

"I know that it is... difficult to see family again." Caleb sat down next to Beauregard, unsure of how he could really reassure her. He knew his parents had loved him, had even gotten him to the academy in order to help him grow in his magical abilities. They were gone now, that was something he'd been learning to live with but how did he sit here and reassure Beauregard that she was better off without her living, breathing parents?

He knew a lot but this? Not really. "Yeah, no shit." She snorted, rolling her eyes in her familiar dismissive way all the while trying to hide in her knees and make herself smaller. That wasn't right, Beauregard was larger than life, she was loud and aggressive, brash and entirely too intelligent and that's how she should be, Caleb didn't want a smaller, meeker version of her. He liked,  _ loved _ her as she was and it just wouldn't do for her to remain this way. "All I ever wanted was for them to love me, when I saw that wasn't ever gonna fucking happen, I wanted to get back at them. Then they got the upper hand on me  _ again _ and had a perfect child. I don't blame TJ, he's pretty cute but..."

"You deserved none of that, Beauregard. None of the abuse, you deserved to be loved and I do not think they have the capacity for it." Caleb put his hand on her shoulder, growling slightly at the thought of how smug those assholes were when they introduced TJ. He knew Beauregard had won that though when her little brother instantly adored her, as opposed to the hate the Lionetts expected right off. He had been far too excited to see that happen.

"I like TJ, but I don't think the Lionetts are my family."

"By blood only." Caleb thought he knew where she was going with it until she popped up, firmly fixing him with an intense stare. "Ja?"

"Fuck them, you are my family. I have a cool little brother, but I like my annoying big brother just as much." Then she nudged his foot with hers, getting him to upset in his recline a little bit and he tumbled back into the dirt behind them with a startled yelp. Well, if they were family, then he'd simply have to devise a way to get back at his  _ little sister _ .


	24. Vaxleth: Accidentally falling asleep together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rathofawesomeness said:  
> ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together?  
> Any pairing you like!

Vax hadn’t expected Keyleth to throw herself on her couch, still in scrubs and looking absolutely bedraggled after what had no doubt been a harrowing day at the hospital. He expected it even less when his girlfriend asked him to turn down the tv and talk to her instead of listening to whatever Vax had been watching. “Are you alright?” Vax asked softly just in case she was in too deep in her sensory overload , his voice showing the full force of his concern while his arm slung around Keyleth’s shoulders. 

Keyleth jerkily shook her head no, pleading with him to help make the noises stop. He quickly turned off the tv and disconnected them despite her little noise of protest. “Just breathe here in the quiet, okay? I’m going to get your headphones.” She still looked unsure but the thought of him returning with something to help block out anymore noise helped settle her long enough so he could dash upstairs and be back with not just her headphones, but her softest pajamas that helped when everything felt like too much.

She changed on her own, Vax looking away so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by his eyes on her but the little content huff that followed her being soft and cozy with her noise blocking headphones was worth everything to him. He flopped onto the couch again, raising his arm in an open offer for her to snuggle into his side which she took and contentedly sighed again. Vax ran his fingers through her hair, hoping his touches would only make her melt and get more comfortable as he typed onto his phone with his other hand to update her on his day.

He knew she’d passed out against him by accident when soft, little snores wafted upwards to his ears. Vax chuckled a little, pressed a kiss to her forehead before starting the chore that was getting his tall girlfriend wrestled into bed without whacking her against any walls on the way.


	25. Perc'ahlia: Adjusting necktie/jewelry/etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♠: One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc  
> For Perc'ahlia? 👀👀👀

“Really darling, you think that by now you’d understand how to keep your necktie straight.” Vex teased her husband, Percy as she placed her hands on his patterned tie and straightened it out for him. She left her hands on his chest though, basking in his wicked little grin and how he brought his hands up to rest on her hips. 

“And what, my dearest Vex’ahlia, makes you think that I don’t just do it to have you close to me?” He flirted with her, unashamed to admit that he liked having her near him any chance he could get. Percy pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, holding her even closer to him in the quiet moment they could afford before they’d have to go into the ball they’d been invited to.

Vex chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, soaking in his warmth for a few moments longer without the slightest ounce of remorse at potentially making them late.


	26. Beauyasha: Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rathofawesomeness asked: ♦: Slow dancing Beauyasha pls???👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Home from RWBY. Highly recommend giving it a listen.

_ But I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home. _

Beau allowed herself to be twirled around to the music playing from speakers at their wedding reception before she was pulled back into her wife’s chest. She closed her eyes and leaned further against Yasha, letting herself feel the music in her soul as she thought about the long road it took them to get to this point. Freshly married, happy together and absolutely in tears on a dance floor surrounded by the family they had made for themselves along the way to this day. 

_ Yes, I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home. _

Yasha couldn’t help the tears that dripped down her face, potentially ruining whatever makeup she had left after Beau’s vows earlier. There was nowhere she’d rather be than where she was now, swaying with her new wife in her arms, not even really dancing as they were both too emotional to be coherent. Beau really was her home, her safety and shelter that had been firm and steady from the moment Yasha took the chance to stop running from what was right in front of her.

Yasha had stumbled blindly but had always been welcomed back into open arms. Beau had faltered, scared to fall in love after her past, until she stopped and took a leap to find her new home with her girlfriend, now  _ wife _ . 

They’d both found  _ home. _


	27. Beaujester: Sleep, I'll keep the nightmares away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked- Beauyasha or beaujes “sleep my love, I’ll keep the nightmares away”

The nightmares made no sense, at least in terms of patterns because sometimes they were about dragons, sometimes about her time away from the Nein as a captive. Sometimes they were just about what would happen to her mama and what would happen with the Traveller whenever he wasn’t with her, Jester usually worried they wouldn’t need her anymore and she’d somehow end up alone.

What helped at first was talking with Beau, her then roommate, until she calmed down or even just sitting through a few mindless exercises with her to work out whatever stress was leftover from the bad dreams. Now, the easiest thing to do was to bury her face into her girlfriend’s chest and just let herself shake, let herself feel her emotions instead of hiding behind a cheery mask all the time. 

Beau was really sweet about it, she’d wake up and sloppily kiss her forehead before tugging her further into her chest, mumbling something like, “G’back to sleep Jessie, I’ll keep the nightmares away.” Those words always helped settle her as they made Jester feel that no matter what she had to face, she’d be okay if she had Beau by her side.


	28. Pikeleth: Is there anything you want to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know they're a rare pair so no obligation to write for 'em, but I feel your writing could do them justice! Some pikeleth (Pike and keyleth) for the prompt: "did you wanna tell me something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I was so delighted to write this, I love pikeleth and rarepairs in general!

“So!” Keyleth’s chipper voice cut through Pike’s inner dialogue forcing her to look straight up at her much taller friend with a curious gaze. She had no idea what Keyleth wanted but she assumed it was to check in on her after the close call Pike had had in their last battle. 

“Yes?” Pike hummed, her note turning into a happy one as the druid sort of flopped onto the ground beside her in an effort to get closer to her height. “Oh, now you wanna be my height.” She teased gently and poked Keyleth with the hand that wasn’t currently covered in armor polish.

Keyleth smacked at her hand gently, stopping her from poking her face but the dilemma was after, she refused to let go of Pike’s much smaller hand. Pike’s heart rate sped up and she hoped that somehow, Keyleth couldn’t see the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Um-”

“As I’ve come to learn, people tend to say things when they’re under the impression they’re gonna die.” Keyleth looked thoughtful for a moment, pursing her lips a little and tapping at them as if she was pretending to think hard on whatever she was going to say next. All the while, she kept a grip on Pike’s hand, almost afraid to let go if the gnome wanted to guess why Keyleth wouldn’t let her go. “That being said. Pike? Anything you want to tell me?”

Pike flushed bright red. She was smart enough to guess what she had said to Keyleth during her near death experience, Pike must have let it out that she had feelings for the beautiful druid. There were two ways for her to deal with this, she could either suck it up, lie and move on with a broken heart or… or she could tell Keyleth the truth and deal with the repercussions. The second option sounded better anyways, Pike didn’t want to keep this too big feeling a secret anymore.

She quickly wiped off the hand that had polish on it and reached up to gently cup Keyleth’s cheek, hope blooming in her chest with the way Keyleth’s breath seemed to catch. Pike steeled herself and said, ever so softly, “I love you, Keyleth, not just in a best friend’s way either. I love you like I want to kiss you and have you hold me close every night we’re together.” She had poured every ounce of sincerity into it, hoping Keyleth wouldn’t reject too harshly or even at all.

Which is why she was fully unprepared to be tackled over the log she’d originally found herself on, Keyleth hovering over her for a still moment before crashing their lips together with a small, “I love you too, Pike.”


	29. Beauyasha: It's always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Beauyasha; “its you, it’s always been you”? 💗

_ B: Just landed, omw to baggage claim _

Beau grimaced a little at that text, it was simple enough but it brought with it a lot of emotions as she thought of the woman on the other side of the screen. She and Yasha had been in a long distance relationship for a while until they sort of… fizzled out, only rekindling after a year of silence with smattering of awkward text messages. Her lips stretched in a little smile when she thought of Yasha’s reaction to when Beau called last, despite it being like 2am at the time, Yasha had picked up pretty much immediately and she had been so excited for her to be home.

That excitement was what carried her through baggage claim and to the outside world, Yasha had said she’d pick Beau up at the very least. Maybe even some coffee to talk about what the next step for them was and how they could rekindle it if Beau had been interested. Who had Yasha been kidding? It’s always been her, there hadn’t been anyone else who could have even held a candle to Yasha’s magnificence and there was no one that Beau would rather be with than her.

So they had a few things to work out, they’d separated amicably enough when long distance got hard and the longing way Yasha had talked about picking Beau up from the airport had resparked that little hope inside of her that they could actually make it. Plus, seeing Yasha raise her arm up into her line of sight with a beautiful grin on her face only stoked the flame that was starting to burn again.


	30. (NSFW) Pikeleth: Can you show me? and Jesus, let me do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Pike: Jesus just let me do it 
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Keyleth: Can you show me (preferably gay but ur call)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined these two prompts into pikeleth, please include ships in future prompts in order to get the ship you'd like! :D

Keyleth reached between Pike's legs, a little squeak escaping her as she realized just how wet her... someone was. Was it all because of her? Did Pike like sitting on her stomach, holding Keyleth's face in between small but deceptively strong hands while they kissed?

"I don't... I've never been with a woman before." The statement, while sort of pathetic, was earnest. She'd made herself come multiple times, most of the fueled by the images of Pike crying out her name because of whatever she did. Those moments quickly turned into Keyleth keening up into her own hand, muffling the sound of her orgasm into her wrist. "You might have to show me." She admitted sheepishly, absentmindedly trailing a finger through soft, wet heat with complete and utter fascination. 

Pike whined, no doubt frustrated by all the buildup and then the lack of those beautifully long fingers touching her exactly where she wanted them. "Gods," she husked and forcefully grabbed Keyleth's hand. "Let me do it." And with that, she dragged Keyleth into another heady kiss as she helped the larger woman push just inside of her.


	31. (NSFW) Vexleth- You like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's choice: Vex and Keyleth- You like that?

Vex leaned back in her chair, arching more of her chest into her own hands all the while pinching, pulling at her nipples. She groaned softly as a very skilled tongue lapped at her folds, rubbing at her in such a way that stimulated the nerves there to drag more contented sighs from her lips. A thumb pressed onto her clit, shooting a sharp spike of white heat up her spine and pulling even more noises out of her, one resembled a soft utterance of, “Oh, Keyleth…” and her hands moved away from her chest so her fingers could thread through long, red hair. 

She could practically feel Keyleth’s ips curling up into a pleased smile, followed closely by her turning her head to the side so two blunt fingers could press at Vex’s soaked entrance. There wasn’t much point to being careful, at least if she had asked Vex what she thought about it, Keyleth was an attentive lover, perhaps the most attentive that she had ever had in her life. Still, it was nice to be treated like someone precious, someone meant to be worshipped and that’s all she felt when her girlfriend was going down on her like this. 

Then Keyleth slowly press inside of her, stretching her ever so slightly while swiping her tongue roughly over Vex’s clit so all she felt was pleasure. It made her melt into her chair and she clenched her thighs around Keyleth’s head with a choked, “ _ Fuck,” _ and her fingers tightened in Keyleth’s hair, trying to hold her in place against her cunt. 

Keyeth’s tongue lashed at her clit in retaliation, now more focused and determined to wind Vex up after getting her fingers buried inside of her. The contrast of her wicked tongue combined with the rough, sharp thrusts almost did her in immediately, the two differing stimulations were absolutely  _ euphoric. _ All this sent more of that delicious heat coursing through her and lighting her body up from the inside out.

“You like that?” The loss of her girlfriend’s mouth would have made Vex whine any other time, but hearing Keyleth’s voice roughened by arousal, coupled with her slick smeared across her lips made her buck into Keyleth’s hand which got a happy grin from the other woman. 

Her mouth reattached quickly, followed by a hard curl of fingers that ruthlessly sought out a certain spot that made Vex’s legs turn into jelly while more pleasure seared through her. Keyleth made her come once, twice, three times before Vex had to shove her away so she could catch her breath enough to pant out, “Give me a moment, darling. Then I’ll more than return the favour.” Her voice was dripping with lust, essentially purring as she eyed the kneeling woman in front of her with a hungry that wasn’t going to be easily satiated. 

Keyleth just whimpered in response.


	32. Beauyashter: Follow up to "Hey look at me. Focus on me, alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can we get an afterwards on your "Hey look at me. Focus on me alright?" I just want super protective Yasha doting on her girlfriends

When Beau had tried to sit up and get water to quell the roiling that her stomach was currently doing, Yasha eagerly held her against her much larger frame and helped her drink a bit of cool water. It was nice to be cared for, don’t get her wrong, especially after the hell that she and Jester had been through in the ruins of a templed beholden to one of the betrayer gods. Beau had only one complaint, a minor one really, but it was that their girlfriend was being slightly overbearing in her eagerness to get them anything or help them with whatever they could possibly need.

Of course, Jester basked in being able to rest in a proper bed, snuggled into Beau’s side and accepted whatever doting their barbarian girlfriend doled out to them. “Mmm, Beau?” Jester hummed, content after Yasha left the room in a hurry with their plates from dinner. 

“Jester.” Beau said plainly.

“Don’t be so upset, okay?” She patted Beau’s cheek briefly. “I know you wanna be up and moving but we kiiiiind of almost died.” Jester then trailed her hand down to trail her fingers over the scar in the center of Beau’s chest, both of them remembering that rather starkly. “Plus, being here with me and Yasha isn’t so bad, is it?” Her expression remained open and soft, causing Beau to curse her girlfriend’s easiness at being vulnerable.

She didn’t answer because both of them heard a small shifting come from the doorway, signaling that Yasha had been there for the start of the conversation. She held a wash basin in her hands, a pleasant smelling soap causing the gorgeous foam on top to form and Yasha had a few towels thrown over her shoulder. There was also now a shy blush spread across her cheeks, Yasha visibly awkward now that she had been called out on her doting. “Im sorry, I know that it must feel like I’m smothering you.” Yasha couldn’t look at Beau, slightly ashamed about whatever it was she perceived from her and Jester’s sort of talk.

Beau sat up with a wince, ignoring Jester’s protests at her movement. She gently beckoned Yasha over, touching her forearm when the taller woman was within reach. “Yeah, but I know you. You almost lost both of us so I’m not going to stop you from taking what comfort you need, you know?” She understood exactly why Yasha was doing what she was doing and didn’t mind it entirely, no matter how restless she got. “I love you, I love Jester. Because of that, I think I can stay still for a bit longer, otherwise I give you two free reign to restrain me.” Beau added with a wink.

The dazzling smile on Yasha’s face almost blinded both of them with its radiance before she put her things aside and kissed them senseless, pouring every ounce of herself into it.


	33. Beauyashter: They're my ex. You've got to stop calling me that, I'm their spouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “They’re my ex boyfriend / girlfriend.” “You’ve got to stop introducing me like that. I’m their husband / wife.”

Jester proudly pranced around the extravagant ballroom she had been invited into to celebrate Caleb’s ascension to whatever important title it was that he held now. It mattered to him and his husband, but Jester was here to keep the too stuffy wizards from thinking they couldn’t have a little fun, plus she was fantastic at keeping just enough attention on herself that her friend could move around without getting too overwhelmed. 

She schmoozed with a few politicians, reminding them of the presence of the Menagerie Coast as well as the Cobalt Soul thanks to her status as an honorary cleric for the monks there because, “My ex-girlfriend is a Senior member, we used to travel together!” Jester really was proud of how far Beau had come since their faithful meeting in Trostenwald.

“Stop calling me your ex.” Beau’s arm wrapped around Jester’s waist and she dropped a kiss onto her cheek. “Beau Lavorre, I’m her wife.” She stressed the wife part, shooting Jester a playful look before shaking the hand of whoever was in front of them.

When they told Yasha about what Jester had been saying, all the while snickering about the teifling’s trickery, Yasha had just snorted in response. “Jester only got the idea from me, I panicked and called her my ex-girlfriend.” There was an easy, little grin on her face, a sight that wasn’t rare to them by any means but it still left them both breathless.

“You didn’t!” Beau busted out into unrestrained laughter, slapping at Yasha’s arm with the force of her exuberance weakening her blows while she still held onto Jester. Her laughter was infectious and soon, they were all collapsed in on each other, trading touches and kisses away from the public eye.


	34. Beauyashter “I don’t know where I am. Help me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “I don’t know where I am. Help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a more interesting turn than I thought it would! Enjoy!

Yasha gawked at the woman on her doorstep, she had blood dripping between her fingers as she clutched a wound on her side. In the distance behind her, Yasha could see a column of smoke from the direction of where she had heard an explosion which is why she had opened the door in the first place. Jester had taken their daughter into another room in the back of their ranch in case of danger, but with the way this tiny woman was swaying, she didn’t seem like much of a threat at all.

“I-I don’t know where I am. Please, help.” The woman wheezed, coughing weakly into her free hand.

Against her better judgement, Yasha agreed and opened the door into her home, catching the stranger as she stumbled forward while crossing the threshold. “Hey, stay with me. My wife is a healer, she’ll help.” Yasha said earnestly, resolving to get her answers from the bleeding woman later.

“Okay…” Another weak cough, then a wheeze of, “My name’s Beau,” before she passed out.


	35. Beauyashter “When was the last time you ate?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyashter “When was the last time you ate?”

“When was the last time you ate?” Despite the spread of food posing a challenge to any normal person, Yasha and Jester were doing an admirable job of devouring everything. Even Fjord looked impressed all the while hovering protectively over his own plate of food.

“At least two days for anything proper.” Yasha said in between bites of hot stew. “We wanted to catch up before you all got too far away from us.” She shrugged and went back to scarfing her dinner.

“Plus, we were going to lose it if we didn’t have Beau with us for any longer.” Jester pressed a messy kiss to Beau’s cheek, Yasha following suit and causing their monk to flush hotly.


	36. Widomauk: I'm here now. You're safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Molly and Caleb with the prompt "I'm here now. You're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! My first widomauk prompt! Thank you for this, I just hope I did okay cuz it’s really my first time writing them!

Unsurprisingly, Caleb and Molly hadn’t gotten along at first, not really. They admired the other in a sense but generally, stayed to themselves and those they knew unless something came up. It wasn’t hatred, no they didn’t hate each other but there hadn’t been much of a reason for them to bond. Not until the night watches together, not until Molly found out that, albeit small, Caleb had a sense of humor and Caleb found that despite his flamboyant presence, Molly knew when to enjoy silent company.

Surprisingly, it was Molly who heard Caleb start muttering in his sleep when the nightmares got a little too loud for him to keep to himself. He hadn’t known what to do at first, just resorted to kicking Caleb awake and when the man questioned why, Molly had at least given him the dignity of privacy by just lying that he was snoring too loud and was ruining his beauty sleep. Of course, Beau would chose to snore extra loud, pulling an unimpressed look from Molly and something that resembled a smile from Caleb. “Ah, wrong human.” Molly said dryly with an eye roll which got an eyeroll from Caleb, something the teifling considered a success.

After they’d gotten closer, Caleb not turning down his flirtations as much, Molly got to know a little more on how to help the nightmares in a way that let him keep his privacy. When one would start up, he’d simply shuffle closer and place his hand near Caleb’s with his tail on the human’s leg and he’d mutter, “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe.” in the most soothing tone he could which actually seemed to help. It’d take a few moments, sure, but Caleb would roll over on his side facing Molly and settled down, and everytime, without fail, he’d take Molly’s hand and use it as something of a lifeline for the rest of the night.

Molly never minded, some nights he even squeezed his hand a few times just to remind Caleb that it was going to be okay.


	37. Beauyasha: I feel I could endure anything with you by my side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beau yasha ; “I feel I could endure anything with your by my side”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pre-proposal letter to Beau from Yasha

_Beau,_

_As you know, I’ve written you letters before. I’ve called you strong. I’ve called you brave and selfless. There might have been a few mentions of how handsome you are when I’ve let my thoughts stray that direction. I think that every time I bare my soul to you, I’ve only begun to scratch the surface of how much you mean to me._

_The night we first met, I don't think I was entirely myself but still, I met this scrappy, little monk who tried to barter her way into keeping her staff and I thought she was brilliant. I carried you over my shoulder to be cheeky and try to call you on your bluff and you accepted it with all the grace that you had, which was none. I liked that, I liked meeting someone who was sort of a liar but honest enough to accept when she'd been caught out on it. It was kind of funny honestly, I told Molly about it._

_Uh, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this letter, I just know that wherever you is where I want to be and I feel like, you make me feel safe enough to not… know exactly. I've told you that I'm strong enough but I want you in my life. I feel like I can endure anything with you by my side. So, I don't want to stray too far from yours._

_Meet me in the backyard, I've got a question to ask you and I think you know what it is._

_-Always yours,_

_Yasha_


	38. Beauyashter: Let us take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Beauyashter- Let us take care of you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really NSFW, suggestive at most but you definitely get the idea where it's going

“You’re always working so hard to take care of everyone.” Yasha murmured to Beau, trailing her fingers over her abs while Jester worked on the finishing touches of stripping Beau of the rest of her clothing. “We notice and we appreciate everything you do.” She pressed a soft kiss onto her girlfriend’s neck, enjoying the way Beau craned into it with a content little sigh.

Jester hadn’t come back up from between Beau’s legs, “So! We have a  _ little _ proposal for you.” She also had a wicked grin on her face that spoke of all the things she was thinking of doing to Beau while she was where she was. Her hand joined Yasha’s on Beau’s stomach, scratching at their girlfriend’s abs and they exchanged a small wicked glance when her breath hitched at the light stimulation. “You let us take care of you and you can touch us, say whatever you want but we get to make you come as much as we want.” 

Beau whimpered at that as her hips bucked upwards even though they were currently pinned underneath Jester’s deceptively strong body.


	39. Pikeleth: I like you. Oh thank gods, I thought I would have to confess first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I think pikeleth for this prompt would be real cute lol
> 
> "I like you.” “Oh thank god, I was worried I had to confess first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little too long for tumblr lol

Pike was on a mission that nobody could deter her from, she’d even turned down drinking with her best buddy Grog to continue on her “warpath” to where she knew Keyleth was. He’d been confused but settled down when she promised to buy him as much as he wanted later with the story of why she was a cleric with a mission. She loved him, she had never had a platonic soulmate like him but he’d also understand that she’d want to get this done while she still had the nerve to do it.

That got a little smile out of her, he’d yell that she was a  _ monstah _ and didn’t need no fucking permission to try and ask out a cute girl. It would be sweet, he just didn’t have any idea that that cute girl was Keyleth, one of her best friends and someone he approved of which meant the world to her.

“Key-” She found the druid easily enough, Keyleth seemed to be on the lookout for her too and it warmed Pike from the inside out to see how her friend had lit up at the sight of her and scurried over, dropping into a kneeling position so it’d be less awkward for them to talk. Pike wasn’t expecting to be yanked into a hug nor was she expecting the bruising kiss to follow. Somehow, somewhere Keyleth had grown the nerve to just fucking  _ kiss _ her out of nowhere but Pike was far from complaining about the soft lips on hers.

She was dazed when Keyleth said, “I like you! I really like you, I think I might love you? I don’t know, I just know I was talking to Grog and I suddenly realized I had to kiss you so he told me you were in the Courtyard and then I spent like, ten minutes worrying about this and-” Pike shut her up by throwing her arms around Keyleth’s neck and kissing her again. 

“Oh thank gods, I thought I would have to confess first.” Pike breathed a sigh of relief, pulling a beautiful smile from the taller woman who then yanked her into another kiss while kneeling on the cobblestone floor of the keep they were in. She made a mental note to buy Grog something shiny, her best friend apparently playing matchmaker and it  _ worked _ , so she was far from complaining.


	40. (Nsfw) Vikeleth: are you sure you can take it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vikeleth- are you sure you can take it?

"Are you sure you can take it?" Keyleth held her hands on Vex's hips, idly curling there as she worried over the fact they were trying something new tonight since they had time and energy to do so. She was wearing a harness with a decent sized dildo attached to it, one that Vex had picked out for Keyleth to wear and use on her when they were setting up for this night. 

Vex grinned and Pike giggled, the sight and sound reassuring Keyleth even more. "Babe, I think Vex is more than excited enough." She made a point of leaning forward to trail two fingers through Vex's wetness, getting a small grunt in response. Her now wet hand reached for the smooth toy attached to their girlfriend's hips, spreading some of the slick there and getting a delicious squeak when she pulled it forward to line up with Vex a little bit better.

The idea was that while Keyleth was fucking her with the strapon, Pike would be on top of Vex, licking into her and toying with her while her small weight helped keep the half elf grounded. Plus, she really didn't want to miss out on how pretty Vex looked when she was spread open around Keyleth's toy and at their mercy tonight.


	41. Beauyasha: Nightmare Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Your literally amazing! These are so wonderful to read, I keep requesting more... beauyasha nightmare scene idk

Yasha didn't quite startle awake this time, instead, she jolted ever so slightly out of her slumber due to how fast her heart was racing. The nightmares of that night hadn't plagued her as much as they did for the first year after, but they were known to bother her at the most inconvenient times.

Such as tonight, she and Beau were fresh off of their marriage ceremony and then their vacation from the past two weeks had gone well, smooth even. Beau's tattoo had healed up spectacularly and her new wife couldn't help but proudly show off the stripe of blue on her chin that signified that she belonged with Yasha. Everything had gone so well, so amazingly that she was bound to have everything pulled out from underneath her, such as with the nightmare of the night she almost-

Yasha pressed her lips together and shook her head. Yes, she almost killed Beau but no, it hadn't been her fault, it may have been her blade, her hand that almost ruined this future with her wife but it wasn't her.

"Y'sha?" Beau groaned as she had felt Yasha stiffen next to her. "Nightmare?" She pulled herself on top of Yasha, as if the weight of her body could help keep the bad dreams from plaguing her.

Yasha nodded and pressed a kiss to her wife's head. "Nothing new. I'm... getting better at handling them."

"Wanna talk?"

That was a tempting offer honestly, in reality she just wanted to go back to sleep and Beau's warm weight was making her sleepy all over again. "In the morning?" She asked and almost giggled at the feeling of Beau's lips brush against her collarbone, her wife too tired to make a proper gesture of affection. That alone helped stave off any more nightmares for the rest of the night.


	42. Beauyasha: You really don't have to do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Yasha: You REALLY don't have to (beauyasha maybe?)

"You really don't have to do this, you know that right?" Yasha frowned down at Beau who held her head in Yasha's lap, grinning up at her while Jester hung out nearby. "It's a painful process and I don't want you to get hurt..."

Beau rolled her eyes, not annoyed but rather affectionately as she knew this made Yasha nervous. She wouldn't have brought up the idea in the first place of getting a matching chin stripe if she wasn't absolutely certain that she wanted to do this. "I know, that's one reason why my super awesome wife is here and my best friend who is also a cleric. I'm not worried about the pain." She reached up to grab at Yasha's hands that were still holding her face, squeezing them gently with the utmost affection pouring out of her.

Yasha took a shaky little breath and smiled, "I trust you. I won't lie, I'm also excited to see what it will look like." She shifted to stroke a finger down the empty space that would soon be filled with fresh ink that would loudly proclaim Beau as her wife. Their ceremony already did most of the work but this, this would be seen by everyone and she couldn't wait. "Ready then?"

Beau beamed wider, launching up to catch her lips in a kiss before summoning an overly excited Jester back over. "Always."


	43. Beauyasha: Its going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beauyasha “it’s going to be okay”

Yasha lifted up the edge of her cloak, inviting Beau to snuggle against her side away from the cold as they and the Nein huddled down for the night inside of a cave. Caleb had used his remaining magic to create a dome that would keep most of the cold and nasties off of them, but they all really needed to rest before they went further down into a possibly dangerous dungeon.

They were quiet for a bit, Beau taking the opportunity to soak in Yasha's warmth and strength. It was nice, really nice to just relax and rest with the fire crackling nearby and the scent of cooking food wafting over just added to the ambience despite the immenite danger that waited for them.

"It's going to be okay." Yasha leaned her head ontop of Beau's, squishing her cheek with how heavy her head was after such a long day. "Somehow, I think it will be."

The hope felt nice. It warmed her up almost as much as everything else did and Beau chose not to ruin the careful atmosphere that had brewed between them, so she just leaned further into her side and closed her eyes with a happy little sigh.


	44. Beauyasha: You're all I care about right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rathofawesomeness asked:  
> “You’re all I care about right now.” and Beauyasha please ?

"Don't you wanna go celebrate with everyone else?" Yasha asked softly, even though her voice sounded like it was grating against her over sensitive ears. She winced a little, not exactly ashamed to let Beau see her overwhelmed.

Beau smiled at her, understandingly and lovingly before she approached closer, taking extra care to keep her steps as light as possible so as not to overwhelm Yasha's already overloaded senses. "You are all I care about right now." She murmured, her voice a gentle rasp and it grated on Yasha's ears too, making her grimace despite how much she loved Beau's voice, it was all too much right now.

Luckily, Beau understood. She carefully scratched words into a spare piece of paper, telling Yasha she got Jester to cast a noise blocking spell in their room so nothing would filter in for a few hours while the celebrations died down outside. Yasha melted into Beau's side, thankful that touch wasn't too much for her right now and basked in the smaller woman's strong embrace.


	45. Beauyasha: A simple forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> You’re amazing and I love your work. If you are taking promps still. Beau Yasha. A simple forehead kiss.

Whenever it was Beau's turn to cook, she shooed everyone away from the kitchen and took over her little area. Sometimes she didn't mind Yasha in there but considering that the tall woman was still learning how to boil water properly, it wasn't for long or for much other than for her to reach something for Beau.

Yasha didn't mind being kicked out when Beau cooked, she just wished she'd hurry up so she could see her again but she'd be patient. As patient as she could really when her girlfriend was away from her.

Beau popped out of the kitchen briefly with something for her to try, getting a nod in return for her taste testing to which Beau dropped a kiss on her forehead in thanks before disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving Yasha redface and a little dopey.


	46. Vex: I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Vex: I'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background perc'ahlia, mainly vex trying to tell vax that she's pregnant

Telling Percy that she was pregnant was easy enough, he was ecstatic to hear the news and ready to be a doting father/husband during the entire thing. That helped her feel at ease, he was so sweet and such an encouraging husband that it gave her the courage she needed to enter into the Temple of the Raven Queen. She could have easily gone to Zephrah or just the little shrine in Whitestone, but the bigger temple in Emon was... a better choice in someways.

"I'm not here to pray to you." Vex murmured with her eyes closed after kneeling down in a safe place. "You know my problems, I'm here to tell Vax... I have no idea if he can even hear me but I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant." She knew her voice choked up on the last few words as she spoke words to a goddess that took her brother from her in hopes that he'd hear the news. "I don't even know if he can hear me, I see his raven but I-" Vex sniffled, wiping at her cheek with a stifled laugh.

Percy was outside if she needed him and she was glad he respected her wishes when she said she wanted to do this on her own. She almost changed her mind before she even stepped inside the building, she was in unfamiliar territory regarding this type of emotion.

Vex's ears prickled when she heard a pitter patter of tiny feet and she opened her eyes to see a familiar raven standing in front of her. She almost laughed at the sight but that quickly turned into a small sob when the bird headbutted her stomach gently before fluttering up to sit on her shoulder. She didn't have much time and she knew it, Vax, if this really was him, would have to return to the Raven Queen's side soon enough. "I promise... They'll hear every story I could hope to tell them, about my best friend." She tried to touch the Raven and was crushed when she met air, knowing she had run out of time.

She was glad she got to tell him, at least.


	47. General Nein: sensory issues yasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nein and some beauyasha as theres a little development on Yasha with sensory issues.

Yasha was thankful to have such good friends, ones who helped lessen the noise for her when she was overwhelmed by everything. Frumpkin, whom Caleb summoned, wasn't too much at once when she needed some grounding if she didn't have Beau around, the little cat would sit just beside her, purring ever so carefully and letting her stroke him as she pleased. Jester, even with all her adorable exuberance, would help carefully braid and do Yasha's hair so it didn't feel like it was extra aggravating on her skin or that it was too heavy.

Fjord didn't know how to help, so he usually mimed that he would look for Beau and dragged Caduceus, Veth and Jester with him after she'd been left with Caleb in the vicinity and some calming tea nearby when she was ready to drink. It was almost too much, how much they all cared for her and she really didn't feel like she deserved it but... if they thought so, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad to accept the care ans attention. It certainly helped her through the overload a lot faster and a lot smoother.

Beau came in and made it obvious she was there, just by stepping into Yasha's line of sight helped ease her frazzled nerves. She didn't _need_ protecting but it was nice to have someone who she'd told everything to, someone who knew best how to help her when she got like this and just.... be there for her.

Plus, Beau had surprised her with some books last month, excitedly telling her about something called "sign language" that they could all learn together to help her when things got too much for her to talk or if she just wanted to use it in general. She had almost missed the absolute adoration that Yasha had stricken across her face as she listened to her girlfriend ramble on about the neat thing she found, her hands flapping a little from the force of her excitement at being able to help Yasha. Of course, Yasha kissed her senselessly then, getting an adorable squeak from Beau before she melted into her.

Now, Beau sat near her, signing out hello to Yasha who grinned and mimicked her, proud that she was picking up on it extremely fast. Her girlfriend pushed the tea Caduceus had made her closer, knowing it was something that helped her but she didn't like to relax without Beau nearby or without at least knowing where her monk had gone off too.

Yasha drank the tea, carefully and happily basking in the silence that permeated the room.


	48. Yasha & Keyleth: Bonding over lost loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Yasha and Keyleth...flower girls unite. Bonding over lost loves.

Keyleth crafts different kinds of flowers of all differing colors, various shades of purples and blues are lovely but she can tell Yasha likes the brighter colors, the yellows and the oranges and the vibrant pinks all are what delight her in particular.

"What was your wife like?" Keyleth knew she had a unique perspective on Yasha's loss regarding a loved one, not that she held more loss in her heart than the rest of her family but... a unique one that she could find common ground with Yasha on.

Yasha smiled, a little sad but more so delighted to be able to talk freely and to feel the ache with someone who understood. "She was kind and very brave. Zuala persued me even when I didn't know if I should return her affections."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Flowers. She'd leave me flowers and it wasn't so strange within our tribe, we stuck with out own so we were affectionate when it suited us." She gently started twining daffosils and moondrops together to fashion a flower crown, a long and loopy one that looked like it might even be meant for Keyleth. So, she started braiding one in kind with more extravagant flowers for Yasha. "And what of your love?" She asked softly.

Keyleth sighed wistfully just as a raven cawed above them. "Never truly gone but sometimes that aches more than if he was gone forever. At least then I could grow beyond the ache but reminders of him... Still sting for the time being."

Yasha nodded, understanding and finished up her flower crown to place on top of Keyleth's head before accepting the one she had been made. "One day, then." Yasha nodded, looking off into the distance. "One day it won't feel so bad."

All Keyleth could do was look with her, wistful and dreaming of memories that were long gone for her now.


	49. Reani/Yasha: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetallflower asked:  
> Ship: Reani x Yasha. Prompt: Wings.

Reani reached out to touch the wings protruding from Yasha's back, gently despite her excitedness to see what they felt like because as much as she wanted to just bury her hands in there, she knew this was a big moment of trust from the other aasimar. Yasha let scant few touch her wings, even fewer outside of the Nein and she was absolutely delighted to be in that circle of trust.

Yasha shivered when Reani slide her fingers in between silken soft feathers. If she turned around, she'd see a look of pure awe on Reani's face at being able to touch someone else's wings, at being so close to someone who was kind of like her even with all their differences that led up to this moment.

"Wow." Reani breathed out, absolutely awestruck by this moment and she really, really felt privileged and honored to be here. "I know you just got them back not too long ago, I dunno, I feel really cool being able to do this."

Yasha's face was flushed red and really, she felt "cool" by being able to share a part of herself with someone like this.


	50. Zahra/Beau/Vex: Threesome proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> This is way outta left field, but Beau, Zahra, Vex...

Of all the things she expected to get up to while on another continent, meeting two legendary heroes of Tal'dorei with one of them being a member of Vox Machina and the other a powerful ally to the adventuring group then getting propositioned to join them somewhere else for the evening was not even somewhere in Beau's mind. It wasn't something she ever thought of in her wildest dreams that would happen but now that those words had left a smirking Vex'ahlia's lips and prompted by a slow slide of Zahra's tail up her clothed leg, she could think of nothing else.

"Uh-" She said eloquently, chugging the rest of the water that had appeared in front of her sometime ago. "What's the catch?" There had to be a reason that these absolutely beautiful, powerful, potentially dangerous women wanted someone like her in their bed.

"No catch, simply you caught our eye. We're both more than a little enchanted by your bluntness." Zhara promised, leaning closer to the younger woman and delighting in the heat that rose off of her.

"What Zahra said, word for word." Vex sandwiched Beau in on the other side, feeling the exact same warmth that Zahra was currently basking in. "Of course, you say no and the entire thing is forgotten but if you say yes..." She let those words hang in the air, unfulfilled to let Beau's imagination fill in the blanks.

Beau swallowed roughly but then nodded, entirely captivated by the thought of what she had to offer them or what they thought they could get from her in more than one sense.


	51. Jester/Calianna: Gifts and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetallflower asked:  
> Ship: Jester x Calianna. Prompt: Letters and gifts.

"Ah! Look! I got a letter from Calianna!" Jester waved the rolled up piece of parchment excitedly in front of Caduceus's face. He merely told her it was nice before asking Beau who that was when Jester bounded off to the side to read what their long lost friend had sent to her.

And whatever it was, it had a small effect on their normally bubbly teifling. She was quieter, a little more thoughtful as she came back to get her things together, reassuring the Nein she was just going to pop into town and maybe send a message back to Calianna to let her know what's been going on with them.

\-------

Calianna received a small drawing of the Platinum Dragon along with an update on their departed friend, Mollymauk and a little, silver dragon necklace that Jester had specifically bought for her. She smiled sadly but held the little gifts closer, warmly thinking of her friends and a little blue teifling that had a heart bigger than anyone's she'd ever known.


	52. Beau/Vex: Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Vex'alia hot and bothered for Beau lol

It was hard to catch Vex'ahlia off guard but somehow, someway, this cocky, young, brash, utterly human monk from the Cobalt Soul had swaggered in and weasled her way into her thoughts. Vex couldn't stop thinking about her, about how those muscles might feel underneath her hands and what it might be like to kiss that cocky grin right off of her face.

Of course, it didn't help that literally everyone seemed to like the young adventuring party that came as a packaged deal with Beauregard. That only meant that Vex had to be unsettled a little more in her daily life until whatever it was the Nein was looking for was found and they'd be off, taking the dirty thoughts with them.

As she fantasized about being steady again, Beau came scurrying over to her, decidedly sweaty and very much underdressed as she just finished a hefty sparring session with Grog and Fjord that Vex had been far too interested in to play it off casually. "Didja see that? Cool monk shit." Beau grinned, taking a waterskin that had been hanging near Vex's chosen seat and chugging it back, her throat bobbing attractively as she did so.

Ah, to hell with it, Vex wasn't going to walk around a frustrated mess when she could very much get what she wanted and she could get it now. "I don't know if I saw, I think I'd rather see that "cool monk shit" a little closer and much more personally just to be sure."

Then it was Beau's turn to get flustered, choking on her water and leaving Vex feeling victorious.


	53. Vikeleth: Watching Yasha train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> pikeleth like to watch Yasha (or Beauyasha) train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misread this as Vikeleth when writing this snippet but the prompter was cool with it! :D

"I think we know Pike's main thing she looks for in a woman." Vex's voice startled Pike from where she'd been watching one of the youngins, Yasha, spar with her best buddy Grog.

"Hm?" Keyleth hummed, giving a little half lidded look towards Vex while she stayed wrapped around Pike. She too had been utterly fascinated by the display of pale rippled muscle on Yasha's part, occasionally remembering to cheer Grog on before letting herself happily watch the show with her girlfriends just as interested in the other barbarian.

"Tall and pointy ears." Vex grinned and promptly got smacked by Pike who couldn't exactly deny there was a common thread uniting all the three women who held her gaze at them moment. "Oh, I'm not judging you for anything. I see I like my women with wings and religious."

Now that got a snort from Pike. At least that was before Yasha's loud angry roar left them all shivering as she doubled down on her attacks against Grog who just grinned in response.

Keyleth murmured, "Do you think she's interested in two half elves and a gnome though?" and that honestly just made them all crack up.


	54. Pike/Jester: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Pike/Jester

A few giggles rang around them in the room they had managed to squirrel away for themselves while the rest of their groups were causing a ruckus in the bar below. They didn't have much time before the rest of their companions caught up, so Jester was making absolute good on her promise to show Pike just how fun teiflings could be.

Starting with all the kissing and the few teeth scrapes from sharp fangs against soft lips that made Pike turn bright red under her. Then Pike wrestled her way out from under Jester to pin her to the bed, kissing her across her cheeks with a few giggles that made Jester grin happily but still, she retaliated by slipping her tail up the back of Pike's shirt and resting the spade of her tail gingerly against the small of Pike's back.

Unfortunately, niether of them got to discover who had really won this round as Beau had barged into the room shortly after with Keyleth on her heels and the two of them look far more interested in what they were doing than anything else.


	55. Cobalt Ruby:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Dairon/Marion :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so delighted by this pairing that it's not healthy anymore

Marion was charmed easily enough by her daughter's friends, she was delighted Jester had friends now and wasn't as cooped up as she had been growing up. However, with one of Jester's friends came a surly monk, an elven person by the name of Dairon who she'd last seen sparring with Beau in the courtyard of her home. While not ideal, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the display of muscle that was up for viewing when she was nearby.

When they took a break and Beau went to her daughter (something that made her raise an eyebrow but was something for later) Dairon approached her, cocking their head curiously with sharp eyes that seemed to pentrate into Marion's soul.

A little unnerving but she trusted her daughter wouldn't make friends with someone who would cause her harm, let alone invite them to their home like this if she worried about Dairon hurting Marion. "You have done this for a while, I see." She leaned against a nearby railing, her tail slightly shimmering from her anxiety over new people but there was an underlying current of excitement over getting to know someone who was older, someone who wasn't closer to her child's age.

"I have been a faithful member of the Cobalt Soul for many years, yes." Dairon nodded then leaned on the railing as well. She seemed to take a moment and gauge their surroundings, narrowing her eyes at Beau who was currently being thrown over Jester's shoulders and carried away somewhere. "I do not want to get involved in whatever that is over there."

Marion laughed, delighted to do so and mean it.


	56. Pike/Vex: Can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lion-cheshire asked:  
> i'd love a Pike/Vex ficlet, maybe about both of them not being able to sleep one night and running into each other as they wander the halls?

Pike usually didn't run into people this late at night when she was out and about after another late night of tossing and turning in her room. She sure as hell wasn't ready to run into Vex'ahlia of all people, slinking from the room she had with Vax, looking probably about as rough as Pike herself did.

"Can't sleep?" Pike padded over, careful not to startle Vex who looked just the tiniest bit haunted, and gently touched the leg of her sleep pants. Her caution was for naught as Vex startled anyways, her glazed over eyes jerking into focus on Pike and making her feel incredibly small (smaller than she already was next to Vex) just by their piercing gaze.

But, when Vex seemed to realize who it was, she practically melted to the floor, kneeling and pulling Pike into the tightest hug she could muster. Pike was startled by the hug but it wasn't wholly a surprise, she wrapped her arms around Vex as best she could and held the much larger woman, sighing a little at the comfort that radiated from their embrace. It seemed to have a similar, relaxing element for Vex as whatever was bothering her was let out and she started crying quietly.

Pike rubbed her back, letting her cry as long as she needed too into her shoulder, uncaring if this was getting awkward or if it was cold in the hallways, Vex needed her to be right where she was and that's where she'd stay.

"I'm sorry." Vex pulled back from the hug to wipe at her eyes delicately but didn't wholly disengage from the contact. "I didn't mean to cry on you." Her voice was thick from the tears and even well past midnight with emotions brimming to the surface, she was utterly beautiful.

Pike braved forward and pressed a shy kiss to the corner of Vex's lips, going to hold her face after and connecting their foreheads. Vex relaxed even more, practically melting into Pike all over again just to kiss her back.


	57. Pike/Jester: Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For the snippets: maybe pike and jester? Thank you!

Pike had no idea what all the chaos was about, she was just content to sit on Jester's lap and eat whatever pastry the other woman had put in her hands with a secret grin that told her it was fresh and warm. That alone made Pike feel at home because she knew exactly how much Jester loved pastries and how she always stole them from the oven as soon as they were cool enough to touch, so to be saved one specifically made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She wiggled a little bit on Jester's lap, repositioning to watch whatever it was that Veth, Percy, Beau and Fjord were doing. She wasn't sure but all she knew that it was chaos and it wasn't something she was getting in the middle of, especially when Vex and Caleb joined the fray with... what looked like several armfuls of chickens.

Jester held Pike a little tighter, still surprising the gnome that she wasn't out in the middle of this but on the sidelines, yelling out ideas and generally being excited while her whole body kept Pike in a hug, tight and warm. Honestly, the way with how cozy she was now combined with the delicious treat and the gentle stroking of Jester's tail up and down the side of her leg? She might fall asleep.

A kiss was pressed to the top of her head, "You can sleep if you'd like, I'll wake you up when it gets REALLY exciting." And well, Pike wasn't going to miss the opportunity she'd just been given so she nestled against Jester's front a little more before passing out to the sounds of Veth yelling for Scanlan to bring them more chickens.


	58. Dairon/Avantika: Exes with messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Dairon/Avantika! Bonus points if they're exes who are just running into each other again after a long time

Beau felt like she was watching some sort of tournament with the way Avantika and Dairon were staring each other down, clearly familiar with the other in a way that was a lot more unnerving than she thought possible.

"Dairon." Avantika said smoothly, never one to get flustered but insteas, a shark like grin spread across her lips as she took in the aforementioned person in front of her. "Darling, you look positively splendid."

Dairon rolled their eyes. "And you, I see chasing your dreams of piracy paid off in the end, did it not?" They crossed their arms, cleary unimpressed by the route that Avantika had gone down.

"Now, now, don't be so mean. We were close once, does that not warrant some respect?" Another grin and Avantika trailed her fingers over Dairon's arm. The fact that perhaps shocked Beau the most was how Dairon didn't immediately pull away, just kept giving Avantika a steady, unimpressed look.


	59. Calliope/Yasha: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> OOOh calliope x yasha!!!

Calliope flushed a little whenever she knew her brother and his friends would be nearby. If he was around, then so was the child of the Stormlord, Yasha who was... almost infuriatingly endearing and far too kind for someone who's been through what she has been. She wasn't used to being unsettled, it was too easy to be caught off guard if you weren't level headed at all times.

Still, she allowed herself to relax a little when Yasha was near, the woman was definitely strong enough to prevent any harm from coming to any of them. She was pleasant to share a drink with, Yasha even liked her armor and choice of weaponry for fighting. Plus, she wasn't as talkative as the rest of her companions so it made it easy to just sit with her and enjoy the silence.

Yasha winced suddenly as she heard Jester yell for her, knowing that it'd be time for them to go soon and Calliope felt a small pang at the thought of her sitting companion leaving. "I will see you another time, then?"

"Yes." Yasha didn't mince her words, refreshingly honest and straightforward which was another reason Calliope liked her. She surprised the firbolg with a shy kiss to her cheek before heaving her sword over her shoulder and marching off towards the Nein.

Calliope would never admit she'd touched the spot where Yasha's lips had been to a single soul


	60. Vax/Fjord: Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Vax/Fjord?

"Well, aren't you handsome?" Vax leaned across the countertop as another person entered his sister's shop. He wasn't really supposed to be behind the counter but he'd been bored, he wasn't to be held responsible for what happened when she ran off to get something for the cute aasimar who was still nearby, waiting on her order.

The half-orc man looked surprised at him, his eyebrows shooting up to his hair which was a very attractive salt and pepper style that was long, tied off in a little bun at the back of his head. Vax was very interested in the little tusks protruding from his mouth as he said, "Oh, thank you?"

"I am Vax'ildan, but you can certainly just call me Vax." He flirted a little relentlessly because the man didn't seem put out by it at least.

He glanced over at the other woman in the shop who gave him a shrug, completely uninterested in whatever was going on between them. "I'm Fjord, nice to meet you Vax." He stuck his hand out and Vax eagerly shook it, lingering slightly and delighting at the blush that spread across Fjord's face.


	61. Pikeleth: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Pike and Keyleth!

Pike clambered ontop of the counter so she could sit at a better height to be closer to her wife after a long day of being seperated from Keyleth. She quickly connected their foreheads and just breathed in the scent of Keyleth's perfume, melting into her when large hands were placed on her sides and thumbs stroked gently over where Pike's ribcage was.

"Are you alright?" Keyleth asked softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the proximity with Pike in the quiet of their home. "Was today bad?"

Pike nodded, days at the hospital were always iffy on how they could go but today had been... truly horrible. It wasn't something she wanted to get into at the moment, but being around Keyleth and just exisiting with her helped more than anything. "I don't..." Her voice cracked as she tried to tell her that it wasn't time to say anything.

"Shh... I know." Keyleth pressed a kiss to her lips and just held her closer, letting Pike take comfort in her arms.


	62. Pike/Yasha: Shoulder Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> pike/yasha if you're still taking prompts for rare pairs :)

Yasha glanced up at Pike, making sure the small gnome was settled securely on her shoulder and was greeted with a blinding smile in return. "Are you alright there?"

Her head was hugged tightly by deceptively strong arms and she blushed. "Of course! I've sat on Grog's shoulder plenty, this is nice. Different because well, I'm not gonna kiss him like I'm gonna kiss you." Pike was still smiling, resting easily next to Yasha's head and even carding her fingers through her hair. "It's starting to get whiter at the roots."

Yasha reached up to touch the top of her head, coming into contact with Pike's small hand which got her a fond squeeze from her tiny girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'll take a picture of it for you later? Let's get to camp!" Pike patted her head, briefly dragging Yasha's hand to her lips and kissing a few of the fingers which was a bit of an awkward angle but the gesture warmed her heart, fueling her to continue onto the campsite.


	63. Marion/Vex: Vex has a thing for Teiflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Marion/Vex

Vex did not have a thing for red teiflings, she denied all of the teasing that she got from her companions as she went over to buy the beautiful woman at the bar a drink. She'd deal with them later but right now, she had more important things to deal with.

Somehow, she managed to get over to the bar without tripping over herself though she felt like she could melt into a puddle when beautiful eyes locked onto her, an intrigued smile pulling at the corners of those dark red lips. "Who might you be?" The teifling asked before Vex could swallow whatever feeling was bubbling up inside of her and introduce herself first.

"Vex'ahlia." She felt the need to be formal and stuck out her hand, wondering when the hell she became as uncool as she was right now. Vex almost pulled her hand back but the woman caught it, bringing it up to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it all the while maintaining eye contact.

"I am Marion. You look like you could use a drink and I happen to have a room here should you need to..." Her eyes wandered over Vex's figure, letting her know that she was entirely game with the idea of her. "Relax a little."

Vex felt the tips of her ears warm but was now emboldened by the blatant flirtation, she could give as well as she took and by the gods, was she going to give as much as she could to Marion before the night was over.


	64. Cobalt Ruby: A healing hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> i just saw... dairon and marion you wrote. more please?

Dairon woke up, still in the floor of somewhere but with her head cushioned on something utterly and delightfully soft. Normally, she wouldn't care about such things but the lingering effects of blood loss and potential poison made her feel a little more vulnerable around the edges. They still wondered where they were, the intention was to Teleport to Nicodranas and find the Nein from there but magic wasn't a sure thing sometimes, this had to have been one of those times.

"Ah, you're awake!" They heard and blinked a little hazily before they were greeted by Marion Lavorre's gentle smile and even kinder hands on the sides of her face. They felt a some sort of magic seep into their skin, easing the pain in their head but raising a whole new round of questions on their behalf as to what kind of magic had just been used on them.

"I see I made it to Nicodranas." She moved to shield her eyes from the light but Marion moved to take her hand and fill her vision more with her blessedly darker face. "How did I...?"

Marion flexed Dairon's fingers, gently wiggling them to make sure they moved properly. "You most likely overshot any potential target as your necklace seems to be attuned to my home. No doubt young Beauregard's doing with the help of her friends."

Dairon nodded, wincing when that flared up a sharper pain than they were expecting then berating themselves for showing weakness in front of someone. Especially someone like Marion who, despite her apparent healing abilities, was a civilian and definitely not of the Cobalt Soul so it wasn't helping instill any trust in them for her to not just report them for this.

They berated themselves again because Marion had taken care of them and had healed them, she deserved at least a little less surly version of them at least until proven otherwise. "My apologies for getting blood on your floor." They sat up slowly, noting this was definitely the spot where they'd fallen after teleporting.

Marion waved her off, thinking nothing of it. "As much as my daughter likes to think I'm perfect and ignorant of certain cruelties that are out there, but I have been around a while. This is certainly not the first time someone has bled on my floor." That sardonic comment got a small surprised laugh out of Dairon, cementing it just a tiny bit more that there was more to Marion than that meets the eye.

And Dairon wanted to find out every secret that the woman was hiding.


	65. Cobalt Ruby: Soulmates, first words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexa-lives-in-us asked:  
> Okay. First words your soulmate tells you are tattooed on your body. Cobalt Ruby.

Today was one of the days that Marion felt brave enough to get out of the house after a wonderful visit from her daughter and friends had turned her house practically upside down with liveliness and joy. That same energy had seeped into her bones, emboldening her to go out and enjoy the fresh air of Nicodranas, perhaps even visit one of the nearby markets for something fresh. It had been even longer since she'd gone shopping herself, preferring to send Bluud to do it or anyone else employed under her.

But today was nice, people weren't too much, they parted for her and waved when a few recognized her. Overall, she was rather pleased with the amount of time she stayed outside so far.

Until she ran face first into someone else, they were just a little shorter than her and extremely sturdy but she wasn't exactly a pushover herself, which caused both of them to tumble backwards onto the ground. Marion was now ontop of a very attractive elven person who was blinking owlishly up at her, not the first time but this was the first time bare hands on her arms caused tingles to shoot up and down her spine.

"Oh my gods, I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?" Marion quickly got up, pressing her hand to the stranger's and dragging them to their feet.

Another blink before their mouth opened and she said, "It's not the first time I've been straddled by a beautiful woman."

After those words, Marion's jaw went slack as the very sentence she just said was written on her body in neat, almost clinical print. The words of her soulmate in their handwriting and Marion had quite literally, tripped into the discovery. The revelation seemed to hit the other person at the same time and her eyebrows shot up, eyes widening slightly when she took in Marion.

"Well then, I'm... Marion."

A beat of silence then, "Dairon. I am pleased to meet you." And a handshake that made Marion laugh at how formal Dairon was but she eas secretly delighted to know that her soulmate was here now.


	66. Beauyasha: Soulmate, A comedy of Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefriendlymurderer asked:  
> Themed prompts are a great idea! My prompt is: comedy of errors soulmate au, in which Beau and Yasha come so close to crossing paths so many times, but somehow just miss each other every time.

Beau scratched at the mark on her elbow. She could feel it burn, presumably because her supposed soulmate was nearby but so far, she’d been avoiding bumping with anyone just in case her soulmate turned out to be some asshole dude at the fishmarket she was currently at. 

Why she’d been dragged here, she’ll never proper know especially considering that she got thrown into a stand by some prick who didn’t like the fact that she was in his way and was promptly soaked with fresh fish, octopus, whatever fucking seafood was on the table.

Molly didn’t even like fish, but he had come to the fish market because when nearby, his own mark started burning with the idea that his soulmate was near. Yasha just tagged along, happy to help him try to find his match up until the mark across the center of her face started to tingle when they passed by a lobster display. She didn’t want to mention it, especially when her best friend came running at her, dragging her back out the way they came when he mentioned he accidentally sent someone into a table and she was not happy. 

\----------

The burning started up again when Beau was absentmindedly walking around the gardens with a book in her hands and her mentor by her side, making sure she didn’t stray too far into people trying to enjoy the flowers. She didn’t pay much attention to it this time, far too engrossed in her book and unrealizing that she was about to walk right into a rose bush until someone yelled for her to stop. 

The sudden voice startled her so much that Beau immediately stopped and went to strike the person who startled her in the nose with her elbow. Of course, the person was taller and stumbled back, clutching her now bleeding nose as she looked at Beau with gorgeous eyes that relayed her shock. “Oh my gods-” Beau dropped her book immediately, hurrying to strip of her wrists wraps to help clean up blood and get the stranger to stop bleeding all over the pavement. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, you were about to walk into those bushes.” The other woman said, nasally and allowing Beau to press against her side while she sat down on a nearby bench. 

“I don’t usually zone out like that, I’m sorry for, like, breaking your nose. Ugh, and your soulmate is gonna be pissed because I definitely added some black to that mark.” Beau frowned, pulling one of the wadded up wraps back to see the brilliant shimmering soulmate mark tainted by a swollen nose bridge and bruising slowly. 

Different colored eyes blinked owlishly at her before the woman’s jaw dropped as she properly took Beau in. “Um, it’s… it’s in colour?” She asked breathlessly, still staring at Beau as if she held the secret to the universe now and causing her to realize exactly what she was getting at. 

This was her soulmate, Yasha was her name apparently and Beau had definitely just broken her gorgeous face.


	67. Vexleth: Soulmates, I can feel her pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Keyleth/Vex , soulmates can feel the other person’s feelings and pain. Make this as angsty as you want.
> 
> Background perc'ildan

Vex stumbled as a searing pain ripped through her shoulder, causing her to stumble forward and making Grog catch her before she stumbled too much further. She wasn’t physically injured herself but she could feel the pain that was currently befalling her soulmate. Something was happening to Keyleth, she could feel it, she knew that whatever it was had to be something truly horrific and powerful if it had gotten its hands into her other half.

“Vex-” Pike touched her knee as the ranger clung to Grog, breathing through the pain and worry over what had befallen Keyleth. “Hold her up, okay Grog?” He nodded, the movement shifting Vex ever so slightly and increasing the pain she felt in her head that was an echo of Keyleth’s fatigue as she tried to fight what had to be attempting to invade her head and weaken her that way. 

She looked hazily in the direction they were going, her heart aching, a pain that was on her behalf. Vex secretly hoped that Keyleth felt it, that she knew that her soulmate was coming, that she knew her soulmate was Vex and that she was doing everything in her power to get to her before… before. “Grog, we have to find her.” She whispered to him, he patted her back in a show of support then dragged her over to Vax who was trying to hold himself together as he could feel his sister’s pain and Percy’s as well, the gunslinger trapped in whatever hell that Keyleth was.

He gave her a look, his eyes filled with tears too and they clung to each other, trying to stave off the pain they felt in order to be useful and find their soulmates.


	68. Beauyasha: Soulmates, Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexa-lives-in-us asked:  
> Beauyasha with... World is black and white until the day you meet your soulmate.

Beau hadn’t been expecting to lock eyes with the woman that lingered behind Mollymauk, the overly flashy teifling currently charming the rest of the group, and feel like she’d been smacked over the head with a bo staff. She swayed in her seat, almost falling out of it and missing the way the woman, Yasha started gawking at her in surprise. 

She fled the tavern with a weak excuse that something had been off with her last trost, but she just ducked out of sight to heave for air as new colours she had never dreamed she’d get to see swirled in her visions. Even at night, this was definitely still night, there was so much beauty that she didn’t know existed, the shades of the ground were different, greens and browns were what her mentor said in the Reserve but they never mentioned what the flowers looked like or the little frogs that hopped around into plain view. 

“Are you-” Beau jerked around to face Yasha, now alone and a little uncomfortable, “-alright?” Her voice was quiet as if she knew the whirlwind that was going through Beau’s head, if she did, she sure as fuck didn’t show it. 

Even as she wanted to answer, she couldn’t because she was struck silent by the fact that her soulmate had two different colored eyes and they were the most gorgeous colours she had ever seen in her life.


	69. Beauyashter: Soulmates, Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Beau/Yasha/Jester, angst because they didn’t know you could have more than one soulmate, and didn’t know you could have more after the loss of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice.

Beau feels whole and utterly broken all at once. She knows who her soulmates are, two of the most wonderfully real women she had ever had the pleasure of meeting but what kind of game was it that someone like her got two soulmates? What game were the gods playing by giving her something good when she knew damn well that she didn’t deserve either of them? Someone like her, rude, selfish, and the biggest asshole anyone had ever met, didn’t deserve happiness, she was only meant for misery and sadness.

Jester is happy and sad at the same time. Somehow, she was blessed with two soulmates when before she left Nicodranas, she had resigned herself to finding love on her own with someone who was also doomed to failure in romance. Perhaps she was only meant to be someone everyone fell in love with before falling out of love due to her inexperience and her own secret, cautious need to protect her heart. Then, she met Beau who made her heart sing and then Yasha who brought everything to a loud crescendo and she should be happy… but she wasn’t.

Yasha is broken too, over and over again, still holding herself together with thread that could be pulled apart by the slightest reminder of what she’s been through. She is sad, still mourning the loss of her wife who had been her soulmate in her previous life until her world was made even more confusing as she met Beau and Jester, everything exploding into new feelings and connections that none of them were fully prepared to navigate. Yasha couldn’t do this again, fall in love or be with soulmates when she so thoroughly failed Zuala, when she was a coward, when she was still grieving. Her heart didn’t deserve to be pieced back together. 

Beau and Yasha were broken, Jester was isolated, alone again even when she had friends to lean on now. Absolutely none of them knew where to start, how to unravel their strings of fate that seemed so tightly knotted with killing any one of them or shattering them further until nothing but dust remained.


	70. Vexleth: Soulmates, Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Vexleth: you have a countdown tattooed on your arm from the moment you're born to the moment you meet your soulmate. Only Keyleth... Sees the twins at the same time.

02:34…. 02:30……...2:14 

At two minutes until Keyleth was fated to meet her soulmate, at two minutes until the magical tattoo on her wrist would change into a symbol that was related to whoever she was meant to be with, two minutes left and she changed into a squirrel to try and run through the forest, eager to see if whoever they were, then hopefully they were around not just because they were lost, but maybe because they felt the same pull that she did to be surrounded by nature. 

Wouldn’t it be wonderful? To meet someone who was similar in so many ways but different enough that they were their own person, someone who could bring new things into Keyleth’s life and hopefully, she could reciprocate with some of the things she knew. Then, then they could discover new things! Together even! They could learn more about the world by each other’s sides and be there like her parents were before-

Keyleth skittered to a stop when saw two figures bickering near a corpse, one on the ground, bleeding from a wound under his shirt and the other, remarking snarky little words at him for getting hurt like he did. She mildly panicked when her timer went off, the magic releasing into her skin and morphing into something under her fur so that she had no idea what was even happening. 

Except, the snarky woman paused and scratched at her wrist, stopping the man from talking as he watched her raise her sleeve and then there was utter confusion spread across her face at whatever was there. “Why in the bloody hell is there a squirrel on my wrist? There’s no one else around here and you sure as hell aren’t my soulmate.” She sounded so confused and more than a little bewildered as the man started laughing, wheezing through the pain that was obviously spreading through him. 

Wow, yeah, uh Keyleth could work with this, the woman was beautiful, even more so the closer she got to the duo on the floor. They saw her, even more bewildered by the sudden squirrel until she shifted back into her normal self with a shy smile on her face then she introduced herself while glancing between the siblings, lingering on the woman who was meant to be her soulmate. “I’m Keyleth!” 

They were Vax, the man on the ground and Vex, the beautiful woman who was currently in the middle of trying to appraise her.


	71. Beaujester: Soulmates, Concealed Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> BeauJester or BeauYashter with Beau knowing the other(s) is her soulmate but not thinking she is worth being a soulmate to them, so she hides it. Maybe the other finds out when Beau is injured?

"No, no, no! Beau!" Jester skid on her knees next to Beau, hurriedly dumping what was left of her healing into her best friend, the one person in the world who understood her on such an innate level that Jester always said they were destined to be friends forever even when they were cranky old ladies. They couldn't do that if Beau fucking died on her. "Stay awake, please, please-" Her voice cut off with the force of her tears as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from Beau, pulling her away from someone she would be happy to call her soulmate, even if it was platonically.

"No! No! Let me go! Beau!" She fought uselessly against the arms that were keeping her away, reaching desperately to get to Beau. In her state of hysterics, there was no way she'd be useful in actually healing her or fighting against Yasha but by the Traveller, she was going to try.

After everything was said and done, Beau was in a light coma that Caduceus kept her under to make sure she didn't move too soon after being brought back from death's door. Jester refused to leave her side, barely remembering to keep Beau covered with as fascinated as she was by the beautiful, green mark that spread over Beau's heart. When her hand got near it, it swirled in different colors, shimmering happily as it recognized the bearer of its match.

She knew why Beau kept it a secret, dumb reasons that were beaten into her every since she was little but there was something Beau didn't know, Jester's will was stronger and now that she knew this handsome woman was *hers*, she'd do whatever it takes to make sure Beau knew that she deserved Jester.


	72. Empire Siblings: Platonic Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Platonic Soulmate Beau and Caleb comparing scars

As rare as it was, sometimes people had more than one soulmate, whether it be romantic or more of the platonic nature. In such cases like Beau and Caleb, they were platonic soulmates with a deep understanding of the trauma that lead them to the choices they've made, the things they've done and to the current topic, the scars they won by surviving and living.

Beau moved her cloak, pointing to a scar on her side. "I got this when I was training, apparently a practice sword wasn't actually a practice weapon."

Caleb winced in sympathy, touching the scar on his side. "Ja, I remember that. I think it was perhaps our first shared one? I fell over in the middle of the road, it hurt like you would not believe." He paused. "Well, for not being on the receiving end."

She just snorted at him and poked at a light scar on the side of his neck, something obviously painful and torturous because she had felt it too the day that it happened. It had been worse than anything she'd felt through her bonds, it made her stop and puke in the middle of class as she clutched at her neck, struggling to breathe. Beau knew he wasn't ready to talk about it, so she just pulled him into a tight hug before moving onto a scar on her knee, asking him if it belonged to him.

It did, he fell onto a cobbled street after tripping over an errant brick.


	73. Beauyasha: Soulmates, Heartlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> BeauYasha...heart string soulmate. Basically, you see a shimmering thread that will lead you to your soulmate, if they die, the thread is cut and fades to grey.

The string that connects Yasha to her soulmate is shrinking, meaning that she's getting closer to whoever is on the other end of it and they're going to be a small town person who has to try and weasel her way into a heart that's been shattered over and over again. The woman on the other end didn't deserve her, Yasha wasn't even sure she was ready, plus she had to go off and do missions for her god, how was she supposed to learn to love again?

She wasn't expecting Beau. Beau who flirted with her but not because Yasha was just her soulmate, but because she thought that she was genuinely attractive. She was... wonderful in so many ways that she didn't even know where to begin. Beau was honest and straightforward about her attractions, even if they might cause her pain. Emotions were hard, Yasha could see how Beau tried to hold back but she saw even better how Beau flung herself into the Nein with her whole heart.

It was wonderful to watch.

Beau didn't even comment on their soul string, knowing that it was something that Yasha wasn't ready to admit to, especially after she quietly told Beau about her past soulmate, Zuala. She just gave Yasha this kind look, something she was wholly unprepared for and then asked about her, what she was like and... it felt good to talk about her first love so openly, like she could talk for hours and Beau would just listen.

Yasha had never expected to love again, never expected to have another soulmate after her string to Zuala greyed and crumbled to dust. She never expected Beau and she was delighted to be caught unawares the more she healed and fell in love with the brazen little monk who shared drink and the brightest of grins with her.


	74. Cobalt Ruby: Soulmates, Fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Marion/Dairon fake dating followed by accidental soulmate reveal? Maybe Dairon needs a date for a Cobalt Soul mission, or a Cobalt Soul party for the war being over

Dairon was not Beauregard, they did not accidentally stumble onto something nor did they happen upon liaisons that swayed nations into alliances that they wouldn't dream of in their lifetime. They knew exactly how Beauregard operated, they were her teacher after all.

Which is how she found herself exactly where she planned to be.

Accidentally with Marion Lavorre on her arm at a social event that had nothing to do with the Clovis Concorde or the Menagerie Coast in general, but her she was, charming all kinds of people while attached to Dairon's arm. Dairon stood there, looking appropriately menacing to keep people from talking to her directly while she felt a burning in her gut anytime she saw someone fall in love with Marion right in front of her.

"If you will excuse me, I believe my date is feeling unwell." Marion said suddenly, pushing Dairon out to a nearby balcony so they could get some fresh air and not be swarmed by dozens of people with too few monks to help settle them down.

Dairon sighed when they were away from people, unbunching their shoulders and feeling... something strange filter in through their own minute emotions. It felt like relief and concern, something they could only attribute to their soulmate due to the muddiness of it but even then, it felt like it was coming from far too close to them to be comfortable.

She turned and met Marion's eyes, the woman giving her a kind smile and reached for her hand, gently taking it despite how Dairon tensed up at the contact. "You are not in battle, even if you were, I have no doubt of your abilities to fend off any foe that could be here." Her words were mollifying, placating their conflicted state as her ruby red lips brushed across the back of their hand and sent sparks up their skin.

But that couldn't be. Not unless-? Their eyes widened as they realized just how Marion could tell what they were feeling and how to placate the unwelcome anxiety that bubbled up inside of them.

Oh. Soulmates.


	75. Polynein: Soulmates & Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> All the Mighty Nein are soulmates because found family and polynein

"Beau! Get over here!" Jester's head popped up over the couch as she had the tv paused on the movie they were going to watch. Even without looking into the living room, Beau could tell that Jester's tail was casually twined with Molly's as she was wrapped up in Yasha's embrace. If her logic was right, then Caduceus would be on the floor in front of her, happily wearing a face mask and letting Jester braid his mohawk.

She came hurrying back with snacks and drinks, knowing that she was radiating warmth to all of them when she noticed she was exactly right on them. Molly was laid out on the couch, taking up the most room with his legs over Jester and Yasha's laps while reclining against Fjord who was scrolling through his phone, showing Molly funny things that made the purple teifling laugh.

Caleb and Veth were whispering on the floor next to Caduceus, snuggled up under a throw because both of them got entirely too cold to be healthy. She beamed when Caleb waved her over, letting her sandwich herself between him and Caduceus while sitting in front of Yasha.

Jester thanked her with a kiss and so did Yasha, she felt more warmth permeate her soul, echoing back from all of her family that each carried a piece of her heart, making her whole all over again by gifting them a piece of themselves in return.


	76. Pike/Jester: Soulmates, Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Pike and...Jester. I’d be so curious to see what they’d be like together.

Pike Trickfoot would have been happy to spend the rest of her life surrounded by her friends, her platonic soulmates that she had chosen and to never see color if it meant that she was filled with the love of her family and her goddess who blessed her with her ability to heal.

She never counted for a young band of adventurers quite literally, crashing head first into where she'd been trying to negotiate a release of hostages into her care and she'd walk away. Several of the captors were dead in an instant, spilling inky black blood all over the stone floors then an ungodly tolling noise disturbed the undead thralls that the necromancer had raised, causing Pike to raise an eyebrow.

"Hi!" She heard after taking cover to hide from the fight where it was clear these kids had it handled. When she turned to look at who had cheerily said hi to her, she staggered into strong arms when her eyes met a teifling with a grin as sweet as sugar and a... lollipop weapon slung over her shoulder.

Colours she had ever only known the name of filled her vision and Pike gawked, getting a look of excited disbelief right back. "Oh! You're my soulmate? Amazing! You're really cute, I'm Jester." Fangs poked out with how wide her grin was and oh, Pike was... Nervous, a lot confused but she smiled back, kind of excited to get to know Jester.

"Hi! I'm Pike and you definitely have a way of breaking the tension." She joked as the spry monk was tossed forward by their barbarian to sic a giant thrall. They had style too.

Jester laughed.


	77. Beauyasha: Soulmates, Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allenthelost asked:  
> hi my dude, Beauyasha yeah? You feel your soulmates pain :eyes: (so most likely angst ;> )
> 
> allenthelost asked:  
> back on my bullshit! Beauyasha, hurt and comfort, feeling the pain of your soulmate again my dudee (I have a on track mind) ((go nuts if you can, if not just yeet me into the sun))) ;)

Yasha swayed where she stood as her eyes scanned the battlefield that had fallen silent the moment her blade sank into the last demon. Her whole body hurt after getting sprayed with acid, she felt... so exhausted and she could feel Beau's pain through their bond. Gods, what was her wife feeling? How bad was her pain radiating to Beau? Where was she?

"Yasha!" She heard Beau's loud voice echo through her ringing ears and she smiled weakly at seeing her monk limp over to her. Beau, she had to, she could heal her, she could help her not limp or-or stop whatever was making her bleed from her head.

"Yasha, gods, sit-sit down!" When had Beau gotten close to her? She just saw her across the field and now here she was, bruised, bloodied and oh so handsome in her wedding attire. Yasha hadn't gotten to fully appreciate the outfit through her tears, nor how her eyes had been pinching shut due to how happy she'd been and how much smiling she did.

Hazily, she realised she was on the ground now, sprawled in her own dress that, thankfully, had leggings on underneath but it didn't much matter. It was ruined anyways and she ached, she could barely ever remember hurting this bad and to feel Beau's pain throbbing inside of her only made it worse. "Beau?" Her hand practically teleported to Beau's cheek, not even consciously moving it, just an automatic gesture to try and get comfort from her soulmate. "It...it hurts."

Water hit her face and oh, was it raining? She loved when it rained and she had hoped that the Stormlord would bless their union with a rainstorm after the festivities had settled so she and Beau could romp about in the mud together. She closed her eyes, not hearing the muffled noises nor could she even feel her own pain anymore, Yasha just wanted to enjoy the rain.

Then she felt nothing at all.

\-------

The first thing Yasha could feel when she was conscious was the dull throb that pulsed throughout her body, leftovers from the battle that the Nein had partaken in the day of her wedding ceremony to Beau.

The second thing she felt was a hand in hers, clutching fiercely with a head nearby, signifying that whoever was there beside her was in a chair and resting with her without crowding her bed.

She grimaced at residual pain, slowly opening her eyes and quickly snapping them shut when harsh daylight assaulted her immediately. Gods, why was the sun so bright? Didn't it know that people didn't like to be blinded first thing in the morning?

Slowly, carefully, she tried again, blinking and adjusting to the light so she could see who was in the chair beside her. A small sigh of relief escaped her when she saw it was Beau, fitfully sleeping and frowning while she hung onto Yasha's hand like it was a lifeline. The only things that were out of place were that Beau was not in bed with her, leading Yasha to believe she was hurt far worse than she had thought and the obvious bandaging sticking out from Beau's clothing.

They had clerics, why hadn't they healed her? Why hadn't anyone healed Beau? How dare they not take care of her wife better so Yasha didn't have to feel the pain she was in, more importantly, so that Beau didn't have to be in pain?

Yasha squeezed Beau's hand, a sharp sting of pain flaring through her and startling Beau straight up, looking around wild eyed at who could have possibly caused Yasha any pain while she was in the room. Her whole body almost instantly relaxed when she saw Yasha's eyes open and looking at her, much more lucid than the last time and she could tell her relief had some effect on her wife too. Yasha's face unpinched slightly, a small smile spreading across her lips when Beau wasn't as ready to fight whatever came next.

"Hey you." Beau cautiously stood up, showing Yasha the cast that was around her leg and making her heart sink. No, this was wrong, Beau shouldn't still be hurt, she should be fully healed and fine. It was her fault, it had to be, she didn't protect her soulmate good enough, she failed at keeping enough enemies occupied. She-

"Stop." Beau's voice broke through her ill concealed panic and she felt love and warmth being forcefully pushed through their soulbond, drowning out the anxiety and self hatred. "I'm okay, a lot's happened since you've been out. The clerics have a lot of healing to do and you needed it worse than I did." Yasha opened her mouth as if to say something but Beau pressed a kiss to her lips, grunting a little as her ribs were still tender. "I have been taking it easy and accepting small healings here and there. Babe, I'm okay, you almost weren't."

Tears sprang up into her eyes when some of Beau's sorrow leaked over and how those beautiful blue eyes welled up with their own tears, one dropping down her sloped cheek and then onto Yasha's chest. Idly, she realized that it hadn't been rain she felt when she was going under, no, instead it had been her wife's tears and the sounds had been Beau's screams for her to stay awake.

"I'm sorry." Yasha rasped out, truly sorrowful for almost leaving Beau alone.

Beau chuckled. It was a wet little noise, almost out of place in the heavy atmosphere of the room but it made Yasha smile to know just how alive she was after what could have been. "Yeah, you better be. Rude to try and die on your wife like that." The words left Beau's mouth and she winced, realizing the attempt at humor wasn't exactly appropriate and Yasha loved her fiercely for it.

"Don't worry, I'll wait until after the party next time." She joked and got a kiss full of love, adoration and sunshine from her soulmate.


	78. Molly/Caleb/Jester: Soulmates, Two Teiflings and a Hobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Maybe for a soulmate thing, widomauk, mollyxJester, or platonic soulmate Molly and yasha where you can feel your soulmate's pain

Yasha placed her hand on Molly's shoulder, she hated when he was in pain like this and she knew that he knew he couldn't get away with it because of their bond. No matter what though, he took comfort in her presence and reached up to touch her hand, leaning into her body while she held him upright.

The last few weeks had been more brutal than anything they'd faced so far, endless fights, endless amounts of running, Molly almost died if Beau hadn't slid in the last second with a precious healing potion to keep him alive. Caleb and Jester were currently unconscious in the beds in front of them, a result of the long weeks they'd been through and Yasha knew it wasn't easy for him to deal with aches that radiated through them to him.

"Soulmates are the worst." She knew he didn't mean it, Yasha knew Molly was just upset that he couldn't do anything to help them wake up as there wasn't anything physically wrong with them, their new friend, Caduceus had ensured that much. The firbolg kindly told them that Caleb and Jester just needed rest, they might still feel phantom aches until they were up but they would benefit from being close together with Molly nearby.

He sniffled and angrily wiped at his face. "When did I become such a softie?" Molly asked with a wet chuckle.

Yasha just smiled at him and kept him close to her, staying with him until Caleb and Jester finally, finally woke up and Molly could go to his soulmates with happy tears in his eyes.


	79. Shadowgast: Soulmates, Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> shadowgast + only seeing in color when you meet your soulmate?

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief when Jester disappeared from his library, not because he didn't love and adore her as one of his closest friends, but because she was... a lot to handle when he wanted to study in peace. He was not the friend to engage in her shenanigans, though he did love them and find joy from her mischievous ways. Right now, he had one thing on his mind and that was to study/keep a lookout for books she may have toyed with when he wasn't paying attention.

As long as she remembered which ones were his precious tomes, then he didn't have a problem rearranging them or pulling out dick covered sticky notes.

A small jingle alerted him that someone had entered his library, presumably Jester was back already with lunch so he didn't even turn around, calling out, "Just a moment!" And Frumpkin perked up from next to him, getting up with a long stretch to go greet his friend.

Except, the voice that said, "Oh? There is a cat?" Before a small jingle of Frumpkin's collar indicated that he was being petted was definitely not from his best friend. An elegant sort of male voice that belonged to a-

An extremely handsome drow who was delicately crouched down and slowly petting Frumpkin as if to keep in his good graces. "I did not know the proprietor of this library kept a cat around, good to keep pests away then." He sort of smiled and Caleb wasn't prepared for the little flip his heart did.

"You are not who I was expecting." Caleb remarked, getting a chuckle from the man.

He looked up to meet Caleb's eyes, freezing at the same moment that the human did while colours swirled into their visions. Caleb sat in quiet awe as Frumpkin's fur suddenly took on vibrant colours that Beauregard had told him about, the man's skin darkened into something new, something beautiful and his hair was now a shock of white instead of being grey toned like Caleb had seen briefly before their eyes connected.

"Oh." The man breathed out, carefully standing up and practically floating over to Caleb just to gently grasp his hand in greeting. "My apologies then, I am Essek. Your soulmate if I am to believe the expression on your face matches my own." Another small smile was on his face.

"I am... Caleb Widogast." Caleb was secretly delighted by this, especially since the man before him had come into his store, presumably in search of books and he knew in an instant, that whatever Essek wanted to read, Caleb would let him.


	80. Beauyasha: Soulmates, A streak of Colour in Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken-gaydar asked:  
> hey not sure if this has been part of any of your previous soulmate discussions, but i like the trope where you have a streak of your soulmate’s hair color, except it only STARTS growing in when you meet them so you probably don’t see it until after you’ve gotten to know them a bit. yasha/beau (and they both may have other streaks too)

Since winter had hit and the Nein had to go undercover for several reasons, Beau's hair had started getting longer in the parts she usually kept shaved which made for an awkward type bob she had going on now. So, when things ginally cleared up enough that she could get a haircut, Beau decided to indulge herself in getting it done by an actual barber instead of doing it herself.

"Ah, what of this piece here?" She was asked and turned to look at a cluster of hair that definitely wasn't her usual colour and she would know, it had been dark brown before her first undercut but now it was a long black bit with a little bit of gray at the end. It was inconspicuous enough that it made sense she didn't notice until now but that meant... "I do not wish to cut your soulmate strand." The dragonborn sounded nervous until he made a thoughtful clicking noise, "It's in a good enough position that I can go under it and bring the line of your cut down."

Beau almost didn't hear him, just automatically nodding as she thought of who else had that exact hair color, exact same ombre that was reflected in the strands of hair that the barber carefully cut around. "I... I never noticed it changed." She said quietly and got a sympathetic little hum.

"I figured, but do you know who they are? That's a pretty unique shade there." When he saw Beau's little smile in the mirror, it caused a grin to break out on his face. "Oh! That's wonderful then!"

Beau kind of felt like it was, like she and Yasha could be something. They'd been bonding long before she figured out Yasha was her soulmate, they'd been heading towards something more since the aftermath of Obann and just everything they'd been through felt more real than any soulmate thing binding her soul to Yasha's.

Beau smiled at her reflection as the barber twisted her hair for her, carefully showing off her soulmate strand before sending her on her way. She made sure to tip him at least ten more gold than he was willing to take, to thank him for this and then she took off in a dead sprint back to the inn, excited for something and to tell Yasha that when she was ready for something more, Beau would be waiting for her.

Yasha twirled the newly revealed strands of hair around her fingers, a little confused because she had never had brown hair before but still marvelled at the beautiful dark color to it. "Hello, where did you come from?" She asked ever so softly, idly wondering if Jester had dyed a streak of her hair overnight. Yasha found she kind of liked it, it reminded her of Beau and she really, really liked that thought.

So, with careful fingers, she braided it to frame the side of her face, marking it with small blue beads that she'd been saving and wove a small flower charm into it. Molly had shown her how to do this, he was the one who initially did her braids way back when they first met, insisting that she sit down and let him help her keep her hair out of her face. It was a sweet memory, one that made her heart ache in a pleasant fondness that came with remembering a lost, loved one.

Proud of her handiwork, she decided that she wanted to show Beau what she'd done and set ahout finding her wayward monk. Well, she wasn't hers yet but they were getting closer and closer to it.

"Yasha!" Beau hurtled into her room before Yasha could leave, she wore an excited little grin on her face which was unfairly beautiful in the barbarian's opinion. Though, when she took notice of the new braid in Yasha's hair, Beau's words got stuck in her throat and she got closer to gently touch it.

Yasha almost forgot how to breathe with how close Beau was to her.

"Oh, you have it too." She didn't sound disappointed, which is what those words usually meant, but instead, she sounded breathless and awe-inspired in a way that made Yasha blush.

"I'm sorry? I just noticed it this morning, I assumed Jester had dyed my hair as a prank but I-I kind of liked it." She reached up, brushing along Beau's hand then past to twirl the braid around her fingers again.

Beau's face softened, "Do you know about soulmates? I don't know how big they are in Xorhaus but... Here they're a pretty big deal."

Yasha just shrugged, they weren't all impoortant in her tribe, so while she knew about them, they weren't considered all that often unless your soulmate was of the tribe too. But if Beau was bringing it up then... did that mean?

"Oh?" She questioned, searching Beau's hair now to see if she had a matching strand of Yasha's hair on her head. It didn't take long, whoever she had gone to to cut her hair had taken great care in showing it off in the new style she wore, the grey tipped black bundle was easy for her to spot and Yasha almost swore her heart swelled up to burst out of her chest with the ferocious wave of adoration that swept through her. She gingerly touched the strands, a wide grin on her face that was rivalled by the one on Beau's.

"Soulmates." Beau murmured, pressing forward to wrap herself up in Yasha's arms.

Yasha kept one hand in Beau's hair and the other pressed against the small of her back as she whispered, "Soulmates."


	81. Beauyasha: Soulmates, Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Start seeing colours when you meet your soulmate! Beauyasha

"What's this color?" Yasha asked Beau while they were in a field of flowers, taking in all the new colours that had been popping up more and more over the days since they officially sealed their soulmate bond.

"I think it's Yellow?" Beau frowned, opening the book in her lap to try and find a match to the gorgeous little flower that was on the receiving end of Yasha's gentle affections. "Ah! It's a daffodil! Yep, that's yellow." She confirmed excitedly, squeezing Yasha's other hand that hadn't let go of hers the entire time they'd been out here.

Yasha beamed at her, thrilled to relearn colours all over again with actual names this time in a more open environment since she couldn't reveal Zuala had been her first soulmate in her tribe. "I think Zuala would have liked this one."

Beau agreed, "Maybe the purple ones too, not the lilac ones but those really dark, pretty ones." She gestured to a small cluster nearby which delighted Yasha all over again.


	82. Beau & Molly: Platonic Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Platonic Soulmate Beau and Molly, seeing the tinniest glimmer of Molly in Lucien. Or Beau randomly feeling Molly was alive around the time Allura figured out the Angel of Irons (if the wiki timeline is to be believed)

Most of the Nein believed that Molly was well and truly gone, most of them had given up on ever getting him back. Yasha wasn't one of them, she could still feel him in parts of Lucien even if it hurt to see the face of her friend with the attitude of Molly never mattered.

It was nice to know Beau got it. "I felt it, he's in there and he's a part of Lucien even if the asshole doesn't admit it." She said with no small amount of irritation in her voice as she paced around in the library. "I promise, for your sake and mine, we're gonna do everything we can to save him. We just... gotta make the others believe first."

No matter what, Yasha believed her and took comfort in the fact that Beau felt him too.


	83. Beaujester: Soulmates, Animal tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> BeauJester, moving animal tattoos that are "alive" but are most active when they are close to their partner

"Oh?" Jester saw her soulmate tattoo that was on the back of her hand come to life suddenly, a small brown fox with blue eyes stretched with a long yawn, perking up the longer she and Fjord travelled together. They hadn't moved when the two of them met, so she knew he wasn't her soulmate but it was nice to have someone beside her to show immediately. "Fjord! Look!"

He grinned when he saw the little fox moving around on her hand, seemingly poking about the new space instead of sleeping as it had been doing all of her life. "Think you're gonna meet them soon?"

"I really, really hope so. I wonder if they have a fox too!" Jester couldn't wait until the next city when she could poke around and see if she could find who the other person was.

Which had been super easy to do, a woman named Beau with a cocky grin and lightning fast fists that helped her and Fjord take down a monster that had been harassing local fishermen had a little blue fox on her abs, one with a set of horns and a more teifling like tail so it looked demonic in nature but heavily resembled Jester. Plus, the little fox was bounding around Beau's skin, tickling her and making her laugh in such a way that Jester was immediately in love.

When she touched where it was, the fox on her hand copied to Beau's hip (and vice versa) and the two of them watched in quiet awe as the animals played around on exposed skin with joy that they both could feel deep inside of their souls.


	84. NSFW: Beauyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snonner said:  
> Hello! I love some Beau/Yasha. I really enjoy the idea as Yasha as the bottom and not Beau. Yasha is the little spoon with Beau behind her and starts to get a little frisky?

Yasha woke up slowly and languidly, a rare treat that she enjoyed whenever it happened. Particularly so when she felt her wife pressed against her back, naked and warm with lithe arms wrapped around her waist. “Mmm.” She rubbed at her face and leaned backwards when soft lips touched the back of her neck, letting her know that Beau was awake too. “Morning, Beau.” Yasha craned her neck so she could offer up herself for a kiss, an offering that Beau eagerly took and kissed her soft and sweet.

Then mischievous fingers stroked over the base of her neck and drifted against her skin, slightly tickling her which made her giggle up until Beau purposefully scratched at her stomach, tracing the outline of her abs. The new slightly prickly sensation pulled a little moan from her throat this time and she pressed into the hands that were wandering up and down her torso. “Did you know…” Beau murmured, her breath ghosting over the shell of Yasha’s ear then she gently nibbled on the tip of her pointed ear which just pulled another groan from her wife. “That you are the most gorgeous fucking woman I’ve ever met?” 

Yasha blushed. Praise was Beau’s thing but she wouldn’t deny the effect the words had on her, especially spoken in Beau’s husky morning voice while she was pressed right against her. She could feel the press of her breasts against her back, nipples dragging slightly over where her wings would be sprouting from her back if they came out right this second. 

Not exactly how she anticipated her morning going, but Yasha was far from complaining about a little morning tryst. Instead of flipping over and taking control of the situation, she let herself feel the effects of Beau’s talented fingers and dirty mouth whispering sweet nothings into her ear.


	85. NSFW: Beauyashter, topping from the bottom all tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> countingonkarma asked:
> 
> Beau/Yasha/Jester...Beau had the kind of day where everything felt out of control and needs to feel like there is control in her life. Cue her girlfriends tying her up at her behest, she is in control after all.

"Is this alright?" Yasha asked quietly as Jester finished tying the last knot the would effectively keep Beau from moving until she safe worded or safe signaled. "You're in control, so if it's not to your liking..."

"We'll  _ totally _ change it! Just let us know!" Jester sat back on her heels, kneeling next to Beau's ribcage and giving her one of those dazzling smiles that her wives loved so much. 

Beau felt the last inklings of stress seep out of her body. It was odd, she couldn't move, they restrained her really fucking fantastically but this was still the most in control she'd felt all day. If she said the word or signaled, she'd be untied and they'd be showering her with massages and lotions if she had worn any burns into where the rope made contact. They'd picked it out, surprisingly Beau with something soft and rainbow colored so she doubted it would happen but... the care and delicate way they loved her after scenes like this made her feel grounded in ways she never knew she needed until she fell in love with them. 

"I'm good." Beau sighed happily, wiggling just a little to get her butt in a better spot on the bed. Her thighs tensed a little when Yasha ran her fingers over her skin, lightly digging into the firm muscle just as Jester leaned over to kiss her, expertly avoiding catching her with her horn. She had to remember that even if they were free to move about, she had the control, she could stop this, she could start something whenever she wanted and they would happily go along with it. They'd talked about extensively and since they had, Beau had never been anything less than absolutely comfortable whenever she was tied up. 

Jester sucked her lip between her teeth after she pulled back, chewing it thoughtfully and sending a glance over to Yasha who gave her a warm smile. "What would you like us to do?" She rumbled a little, already turned on just from tying Beau up and it made the monk feel incredibly powerful to have such an effect on Jester. 

Yasha shifted at little, clenching her thighs and reminding Beau that she had two of the most beautiful women in the world in her bed, aroused and ready to partake in this scene with eagerness radiated from both of them. "We have our safewords too, if we need to take a step back." She reminded Beau, touching Jester's elbow to get her to agree with what she was saying. Jester launched over to kiss Yasha, giving Beau a fantastic view of her ass and tail flicking wildly behind her. 

Beau watched for a bit, enjoying the show and the feeling of power that came from being where she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more of this but I wasn't feelin it tonight 😅


	86. NSFW: Cobalt Ruby- Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt Ruby, using a toy

Marion moaned softly, barely able to keep a coherent thought in mind as she reached down to grab at Dairon’s hand, the same hand that was firmly holding a vibrator against her clit while her tail twined around their other wrist. That hand was kneading at her breast and flat teeth scraped over the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

She spread her legs just a little wider to get the intense vibrations somewhere just a _tad_ better, not that what was happening before was bad but she knew, Dairon knew that it could be more, if for no other reason than to get her off. Her head thrashed a little as it got almost too much to handle, almost deliciously so and she would have apologized for almost catching Dairon with one of her horns if she wasn’t so close to coming right then and there.

“You look fucking _perfect_.” Dairon’s raspy voice murmured in her ear, tipping her over her edge with her partner unforgiving in her intensity and slipped her other hand down to grab a dildo from beside their bodies, pushing it inside after a tiny hesitation in case Marion wanted to stop.

She didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow! I do a lot of fills when I have time (plus if I'm okay with filling an ask) so my inbox is open. :D


End file.
